Nuestra oportunidad
by Janix
Summary: AU - Max e Isabel Evans viven en San Francisco. Viven junto a sus primos  Michael y Tess Guerin. Todos estudian su primer año en la Universidad. Su vida era completamente normal y tranquila, hasta la llegada de sus nuevos vecinos.
1. Tres años

" NUESTRA OPORTUNIDAD"

- Autor: Janix21.

- Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, a excepción de algunos. Ya notaran cuales son.

- Categoría: AU - Hay de todo un poco.

- Spoilers: Tal vez, sólo se nombra un personaje que aparece en la 3º temporada, en "_ Control_", pero no tiene mayor participación y no revela nada de lo que ocurre en ese capítulo. Para entender esta historia no es necesario haber visto algún capítulo en particular. Basta con conocer la trama de Roswell.

- Resumen: Max e Isabel Evans viven en San Francisco, Estados Unidos. Sus padres han fallecido. Viven junto a sus primos Michael y Tess Guerin. Todos estudian su primer año en la Universidad de San Francisco. Su vida era completamente normal y tranquila, hasta la llegada de sus nuevos vecinos.

* * *

**Parte I: _"__Tres años__."_**

" ¡ Rayos, otra vez atrasada.!. Pensó Isabel Evans, al ver la hora. 8:34, sólo una hora para vestirse, desayunar, arreglarse y llegar a la Universidad. Tendría que romper su propia marca de velocidad. Estoy acostumbrada- se dijo. Además en su caso, algunas cosas eran mas fáciles que para las otras personas. Arreglarse, maquillarse, peinarse y quedar perfecta, normalmente tomaba mucho mas tiempo que el que tenía esa mañana, habría sido un problema, pero Ella, para verse bien, sólo debía pasar su mano frente a su rostro y asunto terminado. Parecía que venía del salón de belleza. Sonrió frente al espejo, ventaja alien, - pensó. La sonrisa fue mas grande y amorosa al ver también el reflejo de Michael, su novio desde hace 3 años, quien la saludó y tomó suavemente de la cintura.

¡ Buenos días Amor!, ¿ dormiste bien?

Hola. Contigo al lado es imposible dormir mal. - Le dijo a su novio. Michael, lo siento, no puedo conversar, ¡ estoy absolutamente atrasada!. Tengo que preparar el desayuno.

Tranquila, ¿ Para que estoy Yo?. Ya está listo. Está riquísimo. Lo preparé al estilo humano. Los sabores están intactos. Dijo pícaramente a Isabel, quien de derritió al instante.

¡ Qué haría sin Ti!. Isabel se dio el tiempo de besarlo y agradecerle sus constantes cuidados y atenciones.

Parecía mentira. Ya llevaban juntos 3 años.

La vida de los hermanos Evans cambió drásticamente luego de la muerte de sus padres. Eran aun niños. Tenían sólo 15 años. Isabel lo recordaba perfectamente. Fue una tarde de otoño. Sus padres viajaban desde Paso Robles, un pequeño pueblo de California, donde vivían desde que tenían memoria, hacia Los Angeles, a visitar a unos amigos. Viajaron solos porque sus hijos estaban en periodo de exámenes y no podían faltar a clases. Al comienzo no dejaba de atormentarse. Se sentía inmensamente culpable. Sabía que si Ella y su hermano Max, los hubieran acompañado habría evitado aquel fatal accidente automovilístico. Tal vez Max los habría curado. Tal vez Ella podría haber hecho algo, tal vez ... No dejaba de reprochárselo. La culpa y el dolor eran demasiado grandes.

Entonces El, su amigo desde la infancia, y su destino como luego descubriría, la acompañó mas que nunca. Nunca se fue de su lado, a pesar de los intentos de Ella de aislarse, de echarlo de su vida, de vivir sólo de su pena. Michael no se lo permitió. Le hizo ver que no era culpable del accidente, que no dependía de Ella, que hay cosas inevitables y que pasan por alguna razón. Perdió la cuenta de las veces que lloró en sus brazos, apoyada en su pecho, sintiendo su respiración. Así las cosas cambiaron. Comenzó a verlo diferente. A necesitarlo. No había vuelta atrás. Se enamoró de su mejor amigo.

Max lo notó de inmediato. Ella se lo confirmó mas tarde.

Espero no te confundas. No quiero verte sufrir mas. Michael es como nuestro hermano, si se aman, estoy feliz por Ustedes.- Le dijo su hermano.

Los Evans, se querían entrañablemente. Se habían unido todavía mas tras la muerte de sus padres. Habían aprendido a confiar el uno en el otro. A apoyarse. A buscar juntos la verdad. Ahora ya la sabían. Ellos, junto a Michael e Isabel, formaban parte de la realeza de Antar, su planeta de origen. Llegaron a la tierra en 1947, en Roswell, Nuevo México. Estuvieron ocultos allí por mas de 30 años, esperando la maduración de sus cuerpos. No llegaron solos. Viajaron junto a Nasedo y Langley, sus protectores, quienes al tener la suficiente edad para entenderlo les enseñaron " El libro del Destino". Fue hace 2 años. Todas las respuestas fueron reveladas.

Eran híbridos, tenían ADN humano, mezclado con antariano, mejor dicho mezclado con la esencia de quienes fueron en ese planeta. Su venida a la Tierra era su segunda oportunidad. Podrían vivir lejos de la guerra que hace años se gestaba en su planeta. Los envió su familia, quienes, al verlos morir por causa de la guerra, no soportaron la pérdida y los enviaron, a vivir nuevamente, en otra galaxia, muy lejos, sólo para verlos renacer fuera del peligro.

Los cuatro siempre supieron que eran diferentes. Nunca imaginaron que no pertenecían a este planeta. Luego de nacer en Roswell, fueron llevados de inmediato por Nasedo, su protector más cercano, fuera de la cuidad, debido al peligro que representaba seguir allí. Los llevó a California, a Paso Robles, allí Max e Isabel fueron adoptados por Diane y Philip Evans, Tess y Michael por la hermana de éste, Lucie quien junto a su esposo, Josh Guerin, los acogieron y les dieron una verdadera familia. Crecieron juntos, como primos. Felices. Entonces su protector se alejó para permitirles crecer con tranquilidad.

Luego de la tragedia de otoño, los Evans se sentían perdidos, abandonados. Entonces reapareció Nasedo y con el, Langley quien se había convertido en un famoso y millonario productor de cine. Este reaparición fue en el momento justo, aunque sabían que no era casualidad. Sus protectores nunca habían dejado de vigilarlos y cuidarlos a la distancia, pendientes de cualquier problema o peligro. Langley se hizo cargo de sus gastos, ya que sin sus padres se complicaba todo. Max e Isabel vivían con sus tíos Lucie y Josh, pero necesitaban independencia, por eso dejaron el pueblo y llegaron a San Francisco, los siguieron sus primos. Juntos comenzarían la vida universitaria. Tenían suerte. Los Guerin los entendían, los amaban como sus hijos y sobrinos, pero sabían que no podían atarlos, tenían que vivir su propia vida. Eran especiales, lo sabían. No se opusieron a su partida.

Les parecía extraño. ¿ De la realeza?. No podían creerlo. Su asombro fue mayor al enterarse de las relaciones entre sí, en sus vidas pasadas. Su destino. Max era el rey de Antar y estaba casado con Tess. Isabel era esposa de Michael. Los segundos en la cadena de mando. Eran matrimonios felices.

Michael e Isabel se sintieron aliviados al conocer su destino. Estaban haciendo lo correcto. Su amor era lo correcto. Esto fortaleció su relación y los hizo aferrarse aún mas a ella.

Max y Tess lo intentaron. No resultó. Luego de conocer el "Libro del destino" y lo que significaba para ellos, trataron de estar juntos. Su relación, si puede llamarse así, duró poco menos de un mes. El fracaso no les afectó. La verdad comenzaron su relación por obligación. No se atraían, pero sentían el deber de intentarlo. Al menos probamos- decía Tess. Estamos en otra vida, es nuestra segunda oportunidad, podemos decidir a quien amar, ¿ cierto, Max?, - Le preguntó. El le respondió afirmativamente. Aliviado de que Ella sintiera igual que El. La quería mucho, pero como hermana. No quería lastimarla.

Pasó el tiempo, entendieron su destino, pero sabían que no lo cumplirían, al menos no por obligación, a pesar de las insinuaciones de Nasedo y Langley, quienes trataban de acercarlos, bueno a Max y Tess, con la otra pareja no había necesidad de hacerlo, les recalcaban la importancia de su relación. Nada tuvo efecto. Siguieron su vida normal. Esta era su vida. Sabían que no eran humanos ni terrícolas, pero amaban su vida, sus familia y el planeta. No querían saber de guerras interplanetarias o lo que sea se afuera. Habían superado sus propias tragedias. Estaban bien, unidos.

San Francisco, vida nueva, universidad. Vivían en un barrio tranquilo, relativamente cerca de la universidad. Era un barrio universitario, lleno de jóvenes que comenzaban esa aventura. Se enamoraron del edificio apenas lo vieron, era hermoso, acogedor, luminoso, el edificio "Valle Azul" era lo que buscaban. Su departamento era perfecto. Tres dormitorios, amplio, con estilo, como decía Isabel. Su hogar. Definitivamente lo era.

- ¡ Nos vemos en la tarde !. Gritó Isabel. Mientras salía hacia la Universidad. Iba atrasada. Llevaba su mochila, 2 libros y muchas, muchas fotocopias sueltas, ¡ Necesito una maleta!, se reprochaba al ver la enormidad de cosas que llevaba. Al tratar de poner llave a su puerta, perdió la fuerza de sus brazos y dejó caer sus libros y las fotocopias volaron.

¡ Oh, no ! El día perfecto- Vas bien Isabel, se dijo. Tratando de no gritar de rabia mientras se agachaba a recoger sus cosas, regadas por el pasillo.

Sintió entonces que habrían la puerta del departamento frente al suyo. Entonces supo que ya habían llegado los nuevos vecinos.

¡ Hola!, ¿ necesitas ayuda?. Le dijo una suave y varonil voz.

Siii, gracias, de seguro llegaré tarde a clases.

¿ En la universidad?. Voy para allá. Te puedo llevar. – Le ofreció su nuevo vecino. Mientras recogía libros y papeles del piso. Era un joven simpático, al parecer de su edad.

Por favor, sería de gran ayuda. Eres muy amable.

Favor de nuevo vecino. ¿ Buen comienzo?.

El mejor. ¿ Vamos?. Soy Isabel Evans.- dijo mientras le sonreía dulcemente, agradecida.

Mucho gusto, Kyle Valenti.

* * *

NA: Esta es mi historia favorita, no porque merezca premios o algo asi, si no, porque fue la que me acompaño por mas tiempo. Puede decirse que fue mi "Amiga imaginaria", por suerte nunca me pillaron hablando con ella XD.

Es del 2002. No quise volver a leerla, porque seguro algo no me gustaria. Por favor disculpen todo error.


	2. Nuevos vecinos

Parte II. " _Nuevos vecinos_"

Departamento 306. Día domingo. Hace menos de un día que habían llegado a la cuidad, San Francisco. Muchas horas de viaje. Estaban agotados. Trajeron muchas cosas. Un gran equipaje, era normal, habían dejado Roswell y volverían, tal vez, sólo para las fiestas de fin de año y vacaciones.

Había un caos total. Cajas, bolsos, libros, ropa, maletas, sobre todo las de María estaban regadas por el piso. No habían tenido tiempo de ordenar nada. Pero al parecer no les importaba. Sólo querían aprovechar su último día de vacaciones. Dormir, dormir, dormir. Aprovechar el último día para hacerlo con libertad, sin tener que madrugar para llegar a clases, estudiar, o dar exámenes.

Comenzaban un año diferente. Un año en que tendrían que valerse por sí solos. Crecer.

Por suerte no estaban solos. Habían sido amigos desde siempre. Crecieron juntos. Aprendieron a conocerse, a descubrirse y a entenderse. Siempre habían estado allí para apoyarse. Se querían. Eran amigos, amigos del alma, hermanos, algunos de verdad lo eran. Sabían todo del otro. Las enfermedades de la infancia, los dibujos animados favoritos, las canciones, películas, el primer amor, las tristezas, las peleas con los padres, sus sueños e ilusiones. Todo, se conocían y querían. Eran más que amigos, más que hermanos. Se pertenecían unos a otros. Y ahora al comenzar una nueva etapa, siguieron juntos, no quisieron separarse. No habrían podido.

Lo habían decidido juntos. Sus padres estuvieron de acuerdo. Los apoyaron de inmediato. Sabían que lo mejor era que siguieran juntos. No les costó decidirse. Eligieron estudiar en San Francisco. Era perfecta para ellos. Una buena Universidad, lejos de Roswell, buen clima. Una gran cuidad, su nueva cuidad. Comenzarían a realizar sus sueños.

Era una mañana hermosa. El sol brillaba. La primera en despertar fue Liz Parker. Había llegado a la cuidad para estudiar Biología Molecular, ciencia que le apasionaba desde pequeña. No era maniática del orden, pero tampoco le gustaba el caos y menos dejar todo para última hora.

¡ Qué lindo día! .- Le dijo Liz a su compañera de cuarto. ¡ Adoro San Francisco !

Mmmmmmmm, si, yo adoro dormir. - Le respondió escondiéndose bajo las cobijas.

Vamos María, ¡ Despierta!.

Noooo!, No me despiertes a esta hora de la madrugada.

¡ María!, es casi mediodía. Tenemos que ordenar todo.

Si, pero hay tiempo para eso. -Respondió su gran amiga, con su voz reflejaba que estaba semidormida.

Está bien, haz lo que quieras. Yo voy a ordenar mis cosas. - Dijo saliendo de la habitación, al dirección al cuarto vecino.

¡ Buenos días, dormilones!. , despierten, ¡ Buenos días !

Liz, Noooo!, quiero dormir. -Le respondió suplicante, su amigo Alexander Whitman, Alex como todos le llamaban.

¡ Cállense los dos!, estoy durmiendo...

Ahh, Hey Kyle, ¿ Buda te deja ser dormilón?. - Se burló Alex, mientras apuntaba a una estatua en la mesa de noche de Kyle.

Muy gracioso, Alex. - Dijo con risa Kyle Valenti, acostumbrado a esas bromas, a quien ya se le había ido el sueño. Y como siempre hacía al despertar, se tiro de la cama y comenzó a hacer rápidamente flexiones de brazos.

¡¿ Por favor!, Hasta cuando haces esas locuras, querido hermanito. - Señaló María Valenti al entrar al cuarto.

¡ No puedo creerlo!, María. En nuestros 18 años de hermanos, jamás te vi madrugar tanto.

Son 19 años, recuerda los primeros 9 meses.

Ya que estamos todos despiertos, ¡ A ordenar !. Quiero dejar todo listo esta tarde. - Dijo Liz esperanzada de recibir una respuesta afirmativa.

¿Estás loca?, - dijo Alex. Primero lo primero. El desayuno. Pidió Alex, para quien el desayuno era sagrado.

Si, a ordenar, Pero ¡ Pizza!- Gritó Kyle disfrutando la cara que le puso Liz. Le encantaba cuando lo hacía. Era una cara de " Sí Kyle eres inmaduro, nunca me tomas en serio, payaso, budista, y ni siquiera sabes que significa realmente, pero, te quiero, eres un gran amigo"

Siiiii. - Lo apoyaron María y Alex.

¡ Eso no es desayuno!. - Protestó Liz.

¡ Parker, Parker, Parker!, Gritaron a coro.

No, no, no, - dijo riendo Liz. Se puso a correr de inmediato. Sabía lo que venía. Lo hacían cada vez que " se ponía Parker". Lo hacían cuando le afloraba su " parte seria y responsable", obviamente herencia de su padre. Lo peor era la cura. Liz no lo toleraba, pero le encantaba. Sus amigos partían tras Ella, para "desparkerizarla". Entonces la tomaban y atrapaban entre todos. La tiraban al piso y comenzaban una guerra despiadada de cosquillas, que Liz perdía por adelantado. Claro eran 3 contra uno.

¡ Parker, Parker, Parker!.- Seguían gritando y riendo.

Ahhhh, Nooooo, No resisto!, - decía desde el suelo. Muerta de risa y alegría. ¡ Que grandes amigos tengo!, pensaba en ese momento se "sufrimiento".

Vamos, a " desparkerizarla" tropa, a la una, a las dos y... a las tres!

Alex Whitman, ¡ Te arrepent...- Liz no pudo seguir, habían contraatacado. Y ella volvía a perder la batalla.

Por fin comenzaron a ordenar. Pero no antes de dos pizzas, muchas coca- cola, dos horas de televisión, gracias a que fue lo único que desempacaron el día anterior, cientos de súplicas de Liz y al apoyo de Kyle, quien se dio cuenta que el era primero en tener clases al día siguiente y necesitaba encontrar sus cosas y poner todo en orden.

¿ Cómo puedo tener tantas cosas?, decía María Valenti, al ver los kilos y kilos de ropa que había sobre su cama, los zapatos tirados en el piso, las cajas con revistas, libros, maquillaje, fotos, recuerdos, peluches, y... cosas, así era María. Se tardó toda la tarde en arreglar su desastre. Luego ayudó a los chicos, quienes por ver un juego en la Televisión, su mejor compañía habían dejado de lado su tarea.

Liz tardó menos. No porque tuviera menos que acomodar, sólo porque empezó antes. Ordenó ropa, zapatos, recuerdos, libros, muchos libros. Esto la diferenciaba de su amiga, Ella no tenía donde poner tanta ropa, Liz no sabía donde poner sus libros. Al fin pudieron acomodar todo, que les resultara cómodo a ambas, así organizaban todo, eran las perfectas compañeras de cuarto.

Ya había anochecido. Recién, los "hombres de la casa", como les llamaba María, habían terminado de arreglar. En eso Alex se encuentra con una de sus posesiones más queridas: "Simone", su guitarra, compañera en tantas aventuras, con ella tocó en público por primera vez, había sido la estrella del campamento con ella, y con ella compuso la canción con que conquistó, a su novia.

Alex Whitman y María Valenti simpatizaron desde el primer momento, les ayudó que Alex fuera el mejor amigo de Kyle, el mellizo de María. Siempre tuvieron una conexión especial, una confianza única. Se querían como hermanos, hasta hace unos meses. Fue antes del baile de graduación. Tanto El como Ella no tenían pareja. No estaban dispuestos a buscar, a arriesgarse. Habían tenido ya unas cuantas desilusiones, estaban bien, por eso no les interesaba conseguir una pareja. Acordaron entonces, apoyarse mutuamente y no asistir. Fue justo cuando todos estaban atontados y desesperados por la cercanía del " Baile de las esperanzas" como lo bautizaron ese año,- " ¡ Que nombre más estúpido!,"- decía Alex. "Sería ridículo ir". Comenzaron a pasar más tiempo juntos. Liz estaba ocupada con lo del anuario y con Matt, su nuevo "amigo". Así era Liz, si realmente no estaba interesada, odiaba poner nombre a sus relaciones. – "Así todo es mas fácil y menos complicado," le explicaba-. Y Kyle se esforzaba por ganar el campeonato de fútbol y por conseguir a Allison, que jamás lo había tomado en cuenta y ahora estaba dispuesto a todo por salir con Ella. Y lo logró. Kyle y Allison fueron juntos al "Baile de las esperanzas". Luego de esa noche la fascinación que Kyle sentía por Ella se desvaneció y no volvió a recuperarla.

El día del baile fue de locos. Todos hablaban de la decoración, ambiente, la música, el vestido y claro, la pareja.

-¿ Alguna vez hablé así de idiota, Alex?

Mmm, ¿ tengo que responderte?. -Miró pícaramente a María.

Está bien, está bien. ¡ Pero todo era por inmadurez!. Ahora soy diferente.

¡ Atención Terrícolas!. María Valenti, ha cambiado, Señores.

Es en serio, Alexander Whitman.

Perdón, pero a mi me gustas como sea. Siempre serás Tú. Nunca has sido idiota. - Se le escapó una sonrisa nerviosa. Un silencio incómodo pareció cambiarlo todo. Ambos lo notaron. Ahora hablaban de otras cosas, eran mas directos. Algo definitivamente había cambiado.

Gracias, Alex. Yo también te quiero mucho. No importa como seas.¿ Me acompañas al Crashdown?. - Dijo, cambiando de tema. Mi turno comienza en media hora.

Vamos, me muero por una " Torta Asteroide".

Al llegar al café de los padres de Liz, lo encontraron plagado de gente, de quienes sí irian al dichoso baile. De inmediato María fue a ponerse su uniforme, mientras su amigo esperaba su trozo de torta.

Me niego, ¡ me niego María!. No puedes trabajar el día del baile.

Liz, no me importa. Es mi trabajo. Además no tengo otros planes.- Le dijo a Liz, quien esperaba a Matt, para ir juntos al baile. Luego de oirla, Liz sale bruscamente hacia el comedor. Vuelve enseguida, pero no sola. Trae a la fuerza, casi arrastrando a un desconcertado Alex.

Bueno, María. Ahora tienes planes. Tú y Alex van a salir.

¡ No soy de paja!, ¡ Me Duele!. - Liz lo soltó, ante el reclamo de su amigo.

¿ Perdón?. No puedes decidir por Mí, jefa.- Dijo bromeando María.

Olvida eso. Mi papá te dio la noche libre. Todos estarán en el Baile. Vamos a cerrar.

Yo no tengo problemas, Valenti. ¿ Te parece si vamos al cine? - Dijo Alex.

María, Alex, me llamo María. Está bien, me voy a cambiar. ¡ Otra vez!

Que te vaya bien, amiga.- Le dijo Liz mientras se alejaba al ver la silueta de Matt.

De esto no resultaría nada bueno, pensaba María. Las cosas con Alex estaban ¿ cómo estaban?, ¿tensas?, no, ¿complicadas?, no, estaban a punto de aclararse. Lo sabía. No podrían seguir ignorándolo.

¡ Me encantó la película Alex!, buena elección. Y ni hablar de los chocolates. Adoro los chocolates. Te daría, pero no quiero matarte de alergia.

Si, una de mis rarezas.

Aun es temprano. - Dijo María al ver su reloj.

Si, ¿ que hacemos?.

No se. Pero no nos quedemos aquí afuera.. Está empezando a hacer frío.

¿ Quieres mi chaqueta?. - Le dijo románticamente.

No gracias, estoy bien. - Mintió María, sin poder evitar sonrojarse. ¡ Ya sé!. Vamos a tu casa y quiero ver tus nuevas locuras con "Simone".

De acuerdo. Lamento haberte mareado con eso toda la semana.

Llegaron a la casa Whitman. Estaban sentados en un sofá de la sala. Alex tomó a "Simone" y comenzó a interpretar muchas canciones. Todas favoritas de María. Crearon un ambiente precioso, ideal.

Cántame la que compusiste, le pidió.

Está bien.

Mientras El cantaba, junto a su guitarra, todo se hizo evidente. La letra, toda la canción era para Ella. Simplemente pasó. Ninguno podía seguir ignorando sus sentimientos. Se besaron. Jamás imaginaron que llegarían a ello. Se habían besado. Una hermosa relación entre estos viejos amigos había comenzado.

Llegó el gran día. El primer día de Universidad, todos partieron a clases. Se encontraron al atardecer. Estaban muy emocionados. Tenían tanto que contarse. Ahora de verdad tenían una vida nueva.

¿ Que te pareció? Kyle. ¿ Amigos, Ya?, - preguntó Alex.

Si, todos son simpáticos. Mi carrera es genial.

¡ Que viva, Kyle, el futuro, Arquitecto!

Gracias, gracias.- Respondió imitando una reverencia.- Adivinen a quien conocí. A nuestra vecina.

¿ Isabel Evans?. - Le preguntó su hermana.

Si, ¿ como la conociste?

Somos compañeras de clase.

¡ Dios nos ampare!.- Se burlo Alex- . Si habla menos que Tú, no hay problema.- Dijo sonriendo .

No puedo creerlo. María estudia "Relaciones públicas" y ya ejerce conociendo a nuestra vecina. - Bromeó Liz.

Fue pura casualidad. Yo estaba sentada al final de la sala , Ella llegó tarde y nos sentamos juntas. Les caerá bien, es muy simpática.

Si. - Aseguró Kyle.

A propósito, se parecen a nosotros.- Agregó María.

¿ Quienes?

Liz, ellos, los del frente. Es que Isabel vive con su hermano y unos primos. Nos invitó a cenar. Tampoco tienen muchos amigos por acá. Y bueno somos vecinos. La invitación es para el Jueves a las 8.

¿¡ Aceptaste!, preguntó Liz.

Si. ¿ que tiene de malo?. No te comerán Parker.

Lo sé. Esta bien. Pero deberías preguntarme. - Aceptó Liz, intuyendo lo que se venía. Esta bien, iré, iré, ¡ Iremos!, el jueves a las 8.


	3. Lazos

Parte III :" Lazos".

Todo estaba preparado, en el departamento 301. Isabel de verdad quería impresionarlos. Parecían buenas personas. Se sentía muy cómoda con ellos, aunque sólo conocía a los hermanos Valenti y sólo de nombre a Liz y Alex, sabía que serían amigos y que podría confiar en ellos.

Michael cocinaría, sería el Chef como le gustaba llamarse. Tendría que hacer su mejor plato, cosa relativamente fácil, adoraba cocinar, se sentía a gusto, feliz . Sólo tendría que usar el método humano, le había advertido Isabel. Tuvo que proponer 3 menús, para que Isabel eligiera el mas apropiado. Max se encargaría de la decoración, cosa que le parecía exagerada, pero no a Isabel quien insistió en poner velas aromáticas, luces especiales. Además tuvo que darle unos toques de color a los platos, usando la magia que salía de sus manos.

¡Claro, El si puede usar sus poderes ¡!. ¿ Por qué Yo no?, protesto Michael, al ver como Max transformaba los platos, de blancos, a un amarillo claro con toques de verde y violeta.

¡ Porque El mejora las cosas! Y lo que tu cocinas con "magia", no se puede comer.!. Le dijo Tess, al escuchar lo estúpido de su pregunta. Era cierto, cuando usaba sus poderes para cocinar el resultado era simplemente asqueroso. El lo sabía. Pero en una emergencia no parecía tan malo. Preguntó sólo por molestar. Además no necesitaba sus poderes. Tenía un talento maravilloso para combinar ingredientes y conseguir los más exquisitos sabores y aromas. Sus platos eran imposibles de resistir. Sería un gran Chef.

Gracias, hermanita. Si tienes hambre algún día, no vengas a mí.

Tranquilo, me las arreglo sola. A Tess le encantaba molestar a su hermano. Sabiendo que si en algo Michael era experto, era en la cocina.

Mike, sabes que cocinas delicioso, pero con el método natural. Lo consoló y abrazó Isabel.

Gracias, Iz. Le respondió mientras tomaba su mano.

Listo, los 8 platos. ¿ Lindos, no?. Dijo un sonriente y orgulloso Max al terminar su labor.

Sí, Maxwell, tus poderes funcionan bien, le dijo bromeando Michael. En respuesta Max levantó y exhibió uno de los platos. Señalándolo como una de sus perfectas creaciones.

Me alegro. Dijo Isabel, y sin perder tiempo se dirigió a Tess, ¿ compraste todo?.

Sí, jefa. Dijo suspirando. Siempre le tocaban esos trabajos, era una especie de eterna "niña de los mandados", tal vez porque todos, aunque habían nacido el mismo día, la consideraban la menor de ellos. La hermanita a quien proteger y por supuesto mandar.

OK, Ahora te toca arreglar la mesa. Y, Max saca tus cosas del sofá. Llegarán pronto. Les dijo Isabel rumbo a su habitación,

¿ Y tu, que harás?. Preguntó Tess.

Voy a arreglarme.

¡ Que linda anfitriona!. Exclamó la "pequeña". ¡ Gracias por la ayuda!

No molesten, organicé todo y está perfecto gracias a Ustedes.

Un caos similar había en el 306. Hace poco habían llegado de clases. Excepto Alex. - Si no llega lo mato!, decía furiosa María. No podemos faltar, la invitación es para cuatro, cuatro. Faltaba poco para ir al departamento de su amiga. ¡ Por suerte sólo hay que cruzar el pasillo!, decía Kyle al ver la ansiedad de su hermana, ¿Te imaginas Liz si tuviéramos que cruzar la cuidad?. María los ignoró, mientras discada el número del celular de Alex. Por fin le contestó y María le habló con tono nervioso.

¿ Dónde estás Alex?

¡ Hola!, sigo en la Universidad. Tuve que hacer unos trámites de último minuto, me rechazaron la inscripción de un ramo, todo arreglado, ya casi estoy en camino.

Mas te vale, ¿ Pasas a comprar un ramo de flores?

¿ Ah?, ¿ Para qué?, le preguntó.

Para dárselo a Isabel como agradecimiento.

María, ¿no crees que exageras?.

Ayy, Alex, tienes tanto que aprender. Así son las relaciones públicas. Tenemos que encajar bien. Usar uno que otra arma secreta.- Rió María.

Perdón su Eminencia. Lo haré. ¿ Que flores?.

¿ Cómo que cuáles?. Obviamente mis favoritas.¿ Sabes cuales son?, ¿No?. Le dijo cambiando el tono.

Si, si, si y mil veces si. Rosas, las rosas rojas.

Mmmm, correcto!. Apúrate. María le corto y se dirigió a su cuarto donde se encontraba Liz.

¿ Estás lista?. Le preguntó.

Déjame ver: estoy limpia, peinada, despierta, sí, lo estoy. - Le dijo poniendo su sonrisa amplia, la de 3 metros, esa que usaba para aumentar la constante impaciencia de su rubia amiga.

¡ Te odio cuando haces eso!.

¿ Que mas quieres que haga!

Está bien, está bien. No se porque estoy nerviosa. Luego cambiaron de tema. María de dio cuenta que no lograría que Liz se vistiera para una ocasión especial. Al fin y al cabo no importaba. Irían todos, sólo eso valía. Pasaron el tiempo hablando de su día, lo que definitivamente la relajo, de lo que habían aprendido, de los nuevos amigos, y de hombres.

¡ Liz, no te creo!, ¿ ninguno?, vamos si hay, ¿ Has visto a Ethan Sommers?, Es, es, ¡ no tengo palabras!, parece una estatua griega es perfecto. Y esa voz, su mirada, Ahhh, Perfecto!

Wow, María parece que ya conoces al edificio entero. Ethan tiene lo suyo, pero no es mi tipo. Sabes, me extraña oírte hablar así. Nunca hablas así de Alex.

Son cosas diferentes. A el lo quiero, pero de otra forma. Mmmm, desde cuando notaste a Ethan.¿ Eh?

No soy ciega, María. Pero prefiero a Jack.

¿ Jack?, ¿ Tu compañero Jack?, ¿ El que te trajo ayer?

Si, si a toooodo María. No veo porque el escándalo, sólo me cae bien.

¡ Liz!, respondió casi indignada. ¿ Cómo puede gustarte?, Parece ... No continuó la frase para no molestar a su amiga. Definitivamente no era del gusto de María. Jack era moreno, tranquilo, medio genio. Sólo había hablado lo mínimo con El. Pero según Ella su amiga necesitaba un hombre diferente, divertido, apasionado, bueno, más cercano a mis propios gustos, pensó María.

¿ Que parece qué María?. Una momia pensó ésta al instante, pero se mordió la lengua, como siempre hacía para evitar decir más de lo debido.

Muy tranquilo, Liz, tranquilo. Pero igual no daña los ojos verlo. Era verdad no era feo, pero le faltaba ese encanto, esa chispa...

¡ Chicas, el Sr, Whitman, acaba de hacer su entrada triunfal!, les gritó desde la sala Kyle. Interrumpiendo su acalorado "intercambio de gustos."

Por fin , dijeron las amigas, mientras buscaban su chaqueta .

¡ Conversación pendiente!, dijo suavemente al oído de Liz, mientras tomaba su brazo y salían del cuarto.

Wow, cuñadito, le debes temer a mi hermana. Rosas y sólo por un atraso, Vaya que le temes!. Se burló Kyle.

¡ No sea payaso!, Son para Isabel, explicó, el atrasado.

No necesita temerme para darme flores, dijo María, con autoridad y gracia, sabía que en el fondo Alex le temía, sólo un poquito, pensó.

Muy bien, andando. Todos siguieron a Kyle.

La cena fue todo un éxito. Conocerse fue un éxito. Hacían un grupo perfecto. Habían congeniado de inmediato. Isabel se sintió enormemente aliviada. Su presentimiento sobre ellos era correcto, pero lo más importante es que sentía que por fin, después de tantos años de ser sólo ellos, los 4 extranjeros, podrían abrir sus vidas a otras personas, conocerlas y aceptarse mutuamente. Lo necesitaba. Se sentía ahogada. Bueno sin conocer sus dones especiales ya que tenían acuerdo de hacer de eso un secreto inviolable.

Pasaron una noche realmente agradable. Las palabras fluían con absoluta naturalidad. Era como si esta no fuera la primera noche que compartían, como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Las presentaciones fueron fáciles. Todos estaban de muy buen ánimo. Los extranjeros se alegraron de que Isabel invitara a sus vecinos. Eran muy agradables, sencillos, sinceros. Los amigos perfectos. Los que Ellos necesitaban y viceversa.

Luego de cenar comenzaron a conocerse con mas detalle, ya se habían presentado, pero todos tenían ansias por saber mas de sus nuevos amigos.

¿ No es genial ser vecinas y compañeras de clases?, le dijo Iz, a María.

Sí, genial. Le contestó. Entre la dos haremos ayudaremos a estos antisociales con sus relaciones públicas. Rieron ambas.

Cocinas delicioso Michael, le dijo Liz, quien ya había olvidado todas sus reservas. María tenía razón. Nos llevaremos bien.

Gracias Liz. Me gusta mucho hacerlo. Estudio Cocina Internacional. Quiero ser Chef.

¡ Genial!, ¿ podrías enseñarle a María!, le hace tanta falta. Bromeo Kyle, recibiendo una mirada de su hermana que por poco lo desintegra.

Con gusto, cualquiera puede aprender, dijo Michael aún riéndose de la broma..

¿ Y Tú que estudias?, preguntó dirigiéndose a Max.

Medicina, ¿Y tú Liz.?

Biología molecular.

Ahh, eres toda una cerebrito. Le dijo en broma Tess.

No, me gusta estudiar, pero no soy genio. Le respondió Liz acostumbrada a la reacción de la gente al conocer sus gustos académicos.

¿ Y a ti que te gusta hacer Tess?. Le preguntó María.

Adoro actuar. Quiero ser actriz. Estoy estudiando.

¡ Actriz!, de hollywood?, dijo Alex con evidente risa. ¡ Hay todo un mundo de locas, perdón locos, fuera de Roswell!

Sé que es raro, Tess sólo atinó a reirse, era imposible enojarse con Alex. Tengo un que Amigo me ayudará. Además tengo talento. ¡ De verdad soy buena! Dijo pensando en Langley, quien ya tenía lista una película para ella.

Tienes suerte entonces, dijo Liz. Tienes que seguir tu sueño. Ambas se sonrieron.

Bueno falta saber que hacen Alex y Kyle, Agregó Max.

Yo estudio Arquitectura y Alex, Literatura.

Quiero ser escritor, agregó.

¡ Que bueno que tenemos de todo un poco! Dijo María.

¿ Quieran postre? Dijo Tess. Tenemos torta de chocolate.

Sii, gracias, dijeron a coro.

Para mí no gracias. Señaló un decepcionado Alex.

¿ No te gusta? Le preguntó Max. Extrañado.

No sé, no la he probado. No quiero morirme. Bromeo. Soy alérgico al chocolate. Pero adoro las tortas. Sobre todo la asteroide.

¿ Que cosa es eso?. Preguntó Isabel.

La torta más rica del planeta. El sensación del Crashdown. Explicó Alex.

¿ Crashdown?, preguntó Michael, encogiéndose de hombros.

El café de mis papás. Ustedes saben, Roswell, Aliens, es un café inspirado y ambientado en el mundo alien. Bueno, también el nombre de los platos, hay tortas asteroide, galaxia, luna azul, los sandwichs: plutón, el 1947, mi favorito, Liz hizo una pausa... ¿ De verdad importa? Dijo sonrojándose al ver como sus amigos se miraban unos a otros con cara de gracia y sorpresa.

No, pero es diferente, me gustaría conocerlo. Agregó Michael.

Te encantará se respira el ambiente alien. Dijo María.

A tus papás deben gustarle mucho lo alien, ¿ no?, Pregunto Max.

No, comenzó como un negocio. Pero es divertido y viviendo en Roswell no se puede evitar. Respondió. Sonriendo, absolutamente relajada y sintiéndose en confianza.

¿ Y que hacen tus padres, Max.? Preguntó Kyle.

Se produjo una pausa larga. Max e Isabel bajaron la mirada. Los vecinos no entendían. De pronto Max dio la respuesta.

Están muertos, Kyle.

Perdonen, no sabía. No fue mi intención.

Tranquilo, fue hace tres años. Ya estamos bien. Agregó Isabel.

Esa respuesta sincera, fue el sello de la amistad que comenzaba. Hicieron costumbre reunirse. Lo hacían casi todos los días. Ya no tenían claro cual era su departamento. Al fin y al cabo sentían que tenían dos hogares, una gran familia.

Compartiendo su amistad, el tiempo pasaba rápidamente. Sólo se percataron del paso del tiempo, por la cercanía del fin de semestre y los exámenes, trabajos, informes, por rendir y entregar.

Sentían como si hubieran vivido desde siempre en su nueva cuidad, tanto se habían acostumbrado que el nueva ya no existía. Sólo era su ciudad. Seguían siendo los mismos, su alma y esencia lo era, pero algo fuera de su intención y voluntad había cambiado. Muchas cosas habían cambiado. Pronto lo descubrirían.

Una noche, María y Liz estaban por dormirse. Liz estaba a punto de conseguirlo. En eso María, le pregunta lo que hace rato le daba vueltas en su loca cabeza.

Liz. ¿ por que crees que Alex y yo nunca hemos dicho " Te amo?

¿ Qué?, es tarde María.

Liz, por fa. En serio. ¿ Por que?.

Liz, se resignó a despertar por completo y prendió la luz.

No lo sé María. Pero tu por qué no se la has dicho.

No sé, tal vez no me parece necesario.

¿ Nunca has estado ni siquiera cerca de decirlo?, ¿ Has querido hacerlo?.

No, ¡ No se por qué!, Yo lo quiero. Su cara cambió rápidamente. Reflejaba dudas, preguntas, temor. Comenzó a llorar. Liz se pasó a su cama y la abrazó.

María, no se que decirte. No tengo dudas de que lo quieras, pero ¿ lo amas?

Continuaba llorando. Se sentía mal, sentía que lo traicionaba.

No Liz. No lo amo. Creo que nunca intenté decírselo porque nunca lo amé de verdad.

María, le dijo Liz con la expresión y voz más suave y comprensiva que tenía. Creo que comenzaron a estar juntos por dejar su soledad. No dudo que se atraían, pero mezclaron eso con el cariño y amistad que siempre han tenido. Te confundiste.

¡ Suena horrible!. Yo no lo utilicé, de verdad he sido feliz con El.

¡ No dije eso!, sólo que comenzaron su relación por motivos equivocados.

María seguía llorando. No quería lastimar a Alex y mucho menos mentirle.

¿ Que hago, Liz?. No lo sé.

María, conocemos a Alex. Lo mejor es decirle la verdad. El lo entenderá. Pero no debes mentirle.

Tienes razón Amiga. Dijo abrazándola. Logró desahogarse. Soltar lo que la angustiaba. Entonces se dio cuenta de todavía no era capaz de confesar, ni siquiera a Liz, ese nuevo secreto en su corazón. Sin darse cuenta, se durmió ya relajada junto a su mejor amiga.

Lo sabía. No podía mentirle. El no lo merecía. Su amistad no lo merecía. Porque ante todo eran amigos. Estaba decidido iba, a hablar con El. Lo peor era seguir evitándolo. Sería una de las cosas más difíciles que debía enfrentar en toda su vida. Decirle que no lo amaba, el sólo hecho de imaginar su cara, su expresión, su tono de voz, su reacción, le oprimía el pecho. No podría soportar que se desilusionara de Ella, que dejaran de ser amigos.

Liz tenía razón había comenzado su relación por motivos equivocados. Tal vez fue la época, el dejar el colegio, saber que dejarían su hogar. María inconscientemente temía verse sola. Tenía a sus amigos, pero le faltaba alguien que se preocupara especialmente de Ella. Entonces confundió el amor. Lo confundió con la confianza, con el amor de hermanos que siempre habían tenido, pero sobre todo lo confundió con seguridad. Alex era eso su seguridad en todo sentido. Sabía que estaría bien con El. Su relación se basaba en eso en la amistad. Por eso nunca se destacaron por ser muy apasionados. Disfrutaban de su compañía. Eso era lo importante. Por eso no notó la falta de palabras de amor, las de amor de verdad, los "te amo", las caricias locas, la necesidad de El, de sentirlo. Nada de eso había. Tenían una hermosa relación, de amigos, con otro nombre, pero en el fondo era la misma, no eran una pareja típica. No podía ser injusta, fue feliz con Alex. El la hizo feliz. Pero eso ya no bastaba.

Kyle Valenti e Isabel Evans tenían gustos similares, era obvio que surgiera una amistad firme y loca. Podían pasar horas conversando, jamás se les acababa el tema, siempre alguno salía con alguna cosa, por más absurda que parezca, y nuevamente comenzaban el debate, los ataques risa, los juegos. A ambos le encantaba el cine, especialmente el antiguo. Veían películas que nadie conocía y que a nadie entretenían, sólo a ellos. Max y Liz trataron de acompañarlos, más tarde lo intentó Tess, también Alex, Michael y hasta María, pero ninguno pudo acompañarlos hasta el final de las películas, Sí, plural siempre eran mínimo dos. Eran sesiones obligadas de fin de semana, no importa cuanto estudio estuviera pendiente. Era una tradición, algo sagrado como decía Kyle.

El cine del 301 era una mezcla extraña, sobre todo cada final de película, a veces con lagrimas de Isabel, otras con risas mutuas y por supuesto Kyle tenía la explicación y análisis budista de cada situación, decisión o acto de un personaje, lo que obviamente hacia pasar a Iz del llanto emocionado y romántico a las lágrimas de risa, producto de las rizotadas que se escuchaban en toda la cuadra, Isabel tenía esa cualidad, su risa era tan contagiosa como la gripe, siempre terminaban riendose juntos, haciendo olvidar a Kyle que las risas comenzaron a costa suya y de su tan incomprendida religión. Como futuro Chef, Michael, debía dejar una abundante provisión de palomitas de maíz, Torta Asteroide, su nueva especialidad, y uno que otro invento suyo, para así tener libertad y salir con Alex y María, ellos iban a jugar bolos, al cine, pero actual, exigía María, al salón de pool, a donde fuera, lo importante era salir. .

Así se dividían los fines de semana, toda las noches, hasta la madrugada. Los cinéfilos, los " ermitaños", como los bautizaron las relacionadoras públicas, eran Max y Liz, quienes se quedaban escuchando música, conversando de todo un poco, por horas, y así lograron saber casi, casi todo del otro, y sin olvidar el tema universitario, ellos compartían algunos ramos, y se llevaban muy bien, eran un equipo de estudio perfecto. A veces se les unía Tess y su reciente novio Ethan Sommers, el griego del primer piso. Se conocieron en la escuela de teatro, El también era aspirante a actor.

Cuando se quedaban en el edificio con Max y Liz, lo hacían en el 306, en el 301 era imposible, el cine funcionaba a máximo volumen, y no eran bienvenidos luego del rechazo inicial.. Conversaban, reían, se relajaban. Después de todo Ethan era un buen chico, sincero, agradable, y un excelente bailarín, que incomodaba a los ermitaños cuando ponía música y bailaba con Tess, dando mil giros por el aire, obligando a los otros a seguirlos, quienes lo hacían, claro con un nivel de dificultad mucho menor, sin poder evitar la vergüenza. Pero les gustaba, lograban divertirse, era imposible no soltar grandes carcajadas al verse tratando de seguir a la super pareja como les decía Liz. Pero siempre terminaban solos, pronto Ethan y Tess, no resistía el llamado de la noche, frase que Tess tomo de María, y salían a bailar, eran los reyes de la pista.

Estaban finalizando una semana agotadora. Había acabado un periodo de exámenes. Por algo de tiempo para relajarse.

María e Isabel conversaban en una de las plazas de su Campus.

¡ Tenemos que hacer algo!, ya no parecen ermitaños. ¡ Lo son! Dijo María, quien ya había recobrado su buen humor, después de obligarse a sacar valor donde sea y sincerarse con su ahora sólo amigo.

Son tan antisociales. En estos cuatro meses no han salido con nadie.

Dímelo a mí, Iz. Cada vez que trato de convencer al Liz, no hay caso. Ni siquiera nos acompaña a los chicos y a mí.

Y el tonto de Max, bueno es un tonto. Dijo sin encontrar mas palabras.

Piensa, piensa, Valenti. Dijo tratando de tener alguna de sus locas ideas.

¡ Ya se!, caso gritó Isabel. Con una cara evidentemente maliciosa.

¿ Que?. Debe ser realmente bueno, Dime, Dime.

¡ Cita a ciegas!

¿ Que?, ¿ Que?. No entiendo.

Ayy, María. Los conocemos perfectamente. Tú buscas pareja a Liz y yo a mi hermano.

Mmmmm, interesante. Señaló María, teniendo ya varios nombres en mente.

Ya tengo a la chica perfecta, ¿ y Tú?

Digamos que sí. ¿ a quien tienes?

A Chloe Kinnear. ¿ Y tú?

A Steve Winger. Está perfecto Iz!

¡ Somos genios María!. ¿ Cómo no lo pensamos antes?. Dijo entre carcajadas Isabel. No podía creerlo. Tenían el plan perfecto.

Sabes, Podría ser una cita cuádruple. Ellos Mike y Yo, y Tú y Alex.

El momento había llegado. Pensó María, era hora de contarlo, de hacerlo oficial.

No, no creo, sería incómodo. ¿ Por qué?. No te entiendo?

Hay algo que te he dicho. Alex y Yo ya no somos novios.

¿ Qué?. Isabel no podía creerlo. No lo esperaba. Su mundo se complicaba, peligraba. Y sus sospechas se hacían mas fuertes en su mente.

Tranquila, sólo pasó. María busco algo de que hablar, quería cambiar de tema. Confiaba en su amiga, pero el quiebre era demasiado reciente, y aún no se acostumbraba, a pesar de que sabía que hizo lo correcto. ¡ El cumpleaños!, Es perfecto. Dijo al fin.

Tienes razón. Podemos hacer una fiesta. Estaremos todos y de paso les daremos una manito, Perfecto!

Así lo acordaron. Y comenzaron a poner en marcha su plan.

María tuvo suerte. Alex la entendió. De hecho a El le pasaba lo mismo. Pero tampoco tenía el valor para decírselo. Fue un gran alivio aclarar las cosas. Su amistad quedó intacta, gracias a la mutua sinceridad. Se abrazaron y agradecieron el tiempo y felicidad compartida. Al final terminaron riéndose se ellos mismos y de todas la s noches de insomnio buscando la manera de hablar con el otro.

Isabel Evans llegó tarde al departamento. Fue directo a su pieza. Michael no estaba. No había nadie. Seguro estaban en el 306. Había sido un agotador día. No tanto por los estudios. Estaba preocupada. Desde su conversación de esa tarde, en la plaza, su mente estaba intranquila. Sabía que pasaría, hace mucho ya habían señales, pero nunca pensó que sería precisamente con una de sus mejores amigas.

¡ Feliz cumpleaños Tess!. Dijeron todos cuando Ella terminó de soplar sus 19 velas. Algo simbólico, claro.

Estaban todos, el plan ya estaba en acción. La fiesta estaba resultando genial, buena música, gran decoración, gracias a Max, y ni hablar de la comida, por supuesto obra del Chef Guerin. Todos se divertía. Excepto los de la doble cita a ciegas. Max y Liz reaccionaron con una mirada furiosa que casi hace desmayar a las organizadoras. Se sentían incómodos, sus parejas eran simpáticas, inteligentes, y atractivas, pero ni el, ni ella, sabían que decirles, no tenían mucho en común. Bien estrada la noche, una pareja comenzó a formarse, pero no la que las chicas esperaban.

Todos bailaban, menos Alex y Max, quienes conversaban en un rincón.

La música era ideal. Tess estaba feliz y agradecida. Era su mejor fiesta de cumpleaños en mucho tiempo. Mas aun fuera de " Paso Robles", su primer hogar.

Chloe y Steve, parecían más interesados en ellos mismos, en contemplarse uno al otro, que en sus verdaderas citas.. Era natural, pensó Liz mientras bailaba con Kyle, el no es para mí, definitivamente no, mientras dirigía una rápida mirada a Max.

¡ Se acabó la coca-cola!, no hay cerveza, ni nada para tomar!. Protestó Michael.

¡ No puede ser!, dijo Iz, sorprendida de su error de cálculo, casi imperdonable. Ella era excelente organizando.

Queda poca comida también, dijo María.

Está bien. ¿ Vamos a comprar?, ¿ Me acompañas?, le pidió a su amiga.

Vamos. Iban saliendo cuando Kyle y Michael las detuvieron.

Las acompañamos, ya es muy tarde. No deben salir solas.

Gracias héroes, dijo María mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a cada uno, siendo imitada por Isabel.

Alex tomó el puesto de DJ, algo casi tonto, sólo Chloe y Steve bailaban, los novios estaban muy ocupados mimándose y besándose en un rincón. Y los aburridos Liz y Max estaban sentados cada uno en su extremo de la sala.

Comienza a escucharse ...

" Come to me now

end lay your hands over me

Even if it's a lie

Say it will be all right

And I Shall Believe..."

Max Evans sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón. Sabía que esa era la canción favorita de Liz, lo supo en una de las tantas noches en que conversaban por horas, mejor dicho en que El la admiraba por horas, sintió unos deseos terribles de bailar con Ella. Prácticamente la pista sería de ellos.

"...I'm broken in two

And i know you're on to me ..."

No era el único. Liz también lo sentía. Hace tiempo que El había dejado se ser sólo un amigo. Esa canción, Era su favorita. Quería bailar con El, estar con El. ¿ Pero cuando?. No podía decírselo.

Entonces Max se levanta de su asiento, y camina en su dirección. Liz siente que su corazón, todo su pecho estallará. Al llegar a su lado, no hacen falta palabras, le extiende su brazo y sólo eso vasta para entenderse, la invita a bailar. Comienzan a acercarse, a abrazarse. Max la toma por la cintura. Liz siente que sus brazos y piernas se vuelven de lana, pero nerviosamente pone sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Max. No podía creerlo. Nunca había estado así con el. Y mejor aun nunca, jamás había sentido lo que le hacía sentir su ermitaño amigo, una corriente la recorría de pies a cabeza, sólo estaban ellos dos, el resto no existía. Los brazos de Max la apretaban fuertemente y Ella se aferraba a sus hombros, acariciando suavemente su cabello. Sintiendo su olor, su respiración. Se sentía en el cielo. Ambos lo sentían.

"... Please say honestly

you won't give up on me

And I shall believe

I shall believe

And I shall believe..."

No tenían suerte, todos los almacenes del barrio estaban cerrados. Era ya muy tarde, casi las 3 de la madrugada. Pero la fiesta debía seguir. Y como no podía usar magia, según el pacto, debían seguir caminando. Decidieron buscar unas calles más. Hacía frío, la noche estaba tranquila, casi no había gente. Al llegar a una esquina habían 2 hombres apoyados en la muralla. No llamaron su atención.

¡ Hola preciosa!, le dijeron a Isabel que pasó junto a Ellos. Isabel los ignoró. Se sentía segura Mike, caminaba a su lado.

¿ Tienes plata?. Agregó el otro, acercándose, con tono desafiante, claramente no estaban ahí sólo para contemplar la noche.

No, no tenemos, Intervino Michael.

¡ Cállate estupido, idiota, no te pregunte a ti !. Dijo el ultimo de lo hombres, mientras sacaba un arma y apuntaba a Isabel. Kyle y María estaban más atrás y se miraban asustados sin saber qué hacer.

Está mintiendo, dijo el otro hombre mientras le quitaba el bolso a una aterrorizada Isabel.

¡ Dejala, maldito!, dijo michael, empujando al ladrón.

No te muevas o le perforo el cuello!. Dijo el otro hombre apretando la pistola contra Isabel.

Michael, se desespero. No pudo evitar usar sus poderes. Con sólo levantar su mano atrajo hacia sí la pistola e inmediatamente tiro hacia atrás al agresor.

Todo estaba solucionado. El peligro había terminado. Dijo mientras consolaba a Isabel

No se percato que el ladrón de la cartera ya estaba en pie, y que tambien tenía un arma.

Se oyó un fuerte ruido.

Un disparo.

La bala se encontró con el pecho de María que estaba frente a El. Al ver esto ambos atacantes se dieron a la fuga. No llegarían muy lejos.

¡ Maríaaaaaaa!, gritó un desesperado Kyle, quien se acercó tembloroso a su hermana, que ya estaba cubierta por una gran mancha roja, a punto de perder la conciencia.

¡ María! , dijo repentinamente Michael, mientras dejaba a Isabel.

¡ María!, repitió al llegar su lado. Michael estaba al borde del llanto, completamente descontrolado.

¡ María !. La soledad y el frío de la noche se hicieron más intensos.

Una fuerte e intensa luz, los cubrió...

- Michael, ¡¿ Qué hiciste ? ... Dijo Isabel, con voz ahogada, temblorosa, apenas perceptible, evidentemente asustada...


	4. Los Vegroms

Parte IV :" Los Vegroms ".

El sol se asomaba tímidamente. Era unos de los amaneceres mas hermosos jamás vistos. El cielo estaba puro, claro, despejado, de un color celeste pálido, que se confundía con el grisáceo de la noche, que comenzaba a irse. Los rayos del sol eran un bálsamo para cualquier alma, las haría sentir vivas. Lamentablemente ni todos los soles del universo lograrían sacar a Michael e Isabel del vacío en que se encontraban.

No había explicación. Michael lo había hecho. Arriesgó todo. Rompió el pacto. Todo por salvarla. No se lo reprochaban. Todos lo habrían hecho, pero por motivos muy diferentes a los que tenía Michael Guerin.

Los Antarianos tenían ciertos dones sobrehumanos, algunos eran comunes para los cuatro, normales para ellos, no eran gran cosa, como alterar las propiedades físicas y químicas de la materia, podían cambiar mágicamente colores, texturas, sabores, temperaturas, componer o deshacer objetos en segundos. También podían expresar y dirigir energía a través de sus manos, abrían y cerraban puertas con sólo extenderlas, acercar objetos distantes, pero eso no era lo más importante. Cada uno tenía un poder que lo hacía especial, que lo individualizaba: Isabel podía entrar en los sueños de las personas, Ella elegía si participaba o no en ellos y si deseaba ser vista o no. Hacerlo le divertía mucho, además les servía para conocer mas a las personas.

Tess, era capaz de manipular la mente, lo hacía sólo cuando era absolutamente necesario, le significaba gran esfuerzo y desgaste, mal que mal debía concentrar toda su energía para cambiar o introducir pensamientos, imágenes, hasta recuerdos en mentes extrañas.

Max tenía un poder especial, para todos el más valioso, El podía sanar a las personas, les curaba un resfrío, una enfermedad grave, una herida mortal. Por eso no podían entender lo ocurrido con María. Michael no tenía ese don. El suyo era explosivo, literalmente, el desintegraba, explotaba cosas, así expresaba su energía, el manejaba y concentraba una enorme cantidad de energía. Entonces ¿ cómo pudo curar a María?. La salvó. Inexplicablemente se transformó en el segundo " sanador" del grupo. ¿ Cómo?. ¿ Por qué?. Los cuatro, ahora solos en su departamento, separados de los humanos, trataban de dilucidar el misterio. No lo lograban. No lo entendían.

Luego del disparo, María Valenti, yacía semi- consciente, sobre el cemento frío, por el cual corría un pequeño, pero evidente charco de sangre, sangre que se llevaba su vida. Todo pasó demasiado rápido. Casi no alcanzaron a pensar. Reaccionaron instintivamente. Dejando ver sus sentimientos más íntimos.

Michael se sentía desesperado, impotente, inútil. ¿ De que le servía su poder?. Sólo podía hacer explotar. Max, necesitaban a Max con urgencia. -" ¡ Donde esta Max!" - Pensó Michael, mientras llegaba junto a María. Entonces se olvidó de Isabel. Sólo importaba hacer algo por María.

Isabel ya no lo necesitaba, no había peligro. Ella se encargó de los delincuentes. Tenían que protegerse, no podían contar lo que vieron. Levantó su mano derecha, la dirigió hacia los hombres, que corrían a unos metros de distancia, los hizo caer, dejándoles inconscientes. Entonces entró en sus sueños y les hizo creer que todo había sido un sueño. Para asegurarse de que creyeran la historia y para desorientarlos, los dejaron después a varias cuadras lejos de ahí. El plan resultó a la perfección, en cuanto a protegerse de los extraños, peroe Ella no pudo protegerse de Kyle, El la vio usar sus poderes.

Michael seguía junto a María. Miraba, sentía la desesperación y angustia de Kyle. El sufrimiento y dolor de María era evidente. No podía soportarlo. Casi no podía contener las lágrimas y las ganas de gritar. Hubiera preferido ser El quien estaba en el suelo, moribundo. La impotencia y desesperación eran más fuertes que el. Comenzó a sentir un fuerte calor en el pecho, el aire le faltaba, su respiración era mas fuerte y dificultosa. El calor se esparció por su cuerpo. Se acompañó se pequeños temblores. Pensaba en María.- "¡ María, no puedo verte morir.! No puedo" - Pensaba, ignorando el propio dolor que estaba sintiendo. El calor aumentaba y junto a el la desesperación. Entonces ocurrió.

Una fuerte luz, enceguecedora, blanca, cálida, comenzó a emanar de sus manos. La cara de Guerin evidenciaba el esfuerzo y el dolor que eso le provocaba. Instintivamente, sin saber como, pero guiado por su corazón ,puso sus manos sobre el pecho herido de la mujer que secretamente amaba, la cubrió con la luz de vida que salía de sus manos. Y lo logró. La hemorragia se detuvo. La herida comenzó a cerrarse. El dolor desaparecía. María comenzaba a respirar normalmente. El, sin duda la había salvado.

María abrió los ojos, que ahora veían claramente. Se encontró con una mirada maravillosa, su mirada soñada. Estaba confundida, no sabía que había pasado. No importaba. Sólo se detuvo en esos ojos, los de Michael, estaban llorosos, brillaban más de lo que podía recordar. Su cara no era la misma. Lentamente fue cambiado, pasó del cansancio y expectación inicial, a una timidez, incertidumbre y tristeza. Se alejó un poco.

María, ¿ Estás bien?- le preguntó finalmente, secándose el sudor que comenzaba a recorrer su frente. Consciente de lo que venía.

Michael, ¿¡ Que hiciste?,- dijo tímidamente Isabel. Incapaz de entender lo ocurrido.

¡ María!, Pensé que morirías!- dijo un feliz Kyle, quien besaba y abrazaba a su hermana.

No sé, me siento bien. Recuerdo un disparo, dolor, un fuerte dolor.- Señaló María, mientras se sentaba y tocaba su pecho, verificando que estuviera entero.

Si, pero ya pasó. – Le explicó Michael, dándole la espalda, comenzando a caminar, alejándose Ellos.

¡ Michael!, no puedes irte. ¿ Cómo es posible?.- María no entendía. No podía creerlo. Se paró. Fue tras El. Lo detuvo. Lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar, apoyada en su hombro.- Gracias - le susurró tiernamente. Rápidamente se separó de el y comenzó a caminar, alejándose de todos.

Isabel, ¿ Que...?- Dijo Kyle, quien seguía junto a su amiga.

Por favor no digas nada. Por favor. – Isabel no pudo reprimir sus lágrimas. Todo estaba confirmado. Sospechaba que su novio y su amiga comenzaban a enamorarse, pero no se lo esperaba. – Kyle por favor, no nos juzgues, ya te explicaremos. – Le dijo nuevamente entre lágrimas, dándose cuenta de que poco le importaba que María y Michael estuvieran enamorados, es más se alegraba por ellos, las lágrimas eran por otra cosa, Kyle la había visto usando sus poderes.

Iz, yo ya sabi ...

Isabel lo interrumpió. No podía enfrentarlo y aclararle todo en ese momento. No podía. No tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo. Le hizo un gesto para que fuera tras su hermana que se alejaba.

Michael llegó a su lado. La tomó de la mano y se fueron. Cada uno siguiendo su propio camino. Se habían separado, se habían dividido. Eran dos, grupos, los Humanos y Los Antarianos.

Estaban solos. Tenían el departamento sólo para ellos. Tess y Ethan había salido, junto con ellos se fueron Chloe y Steve. Alex dormía desde hace rato sobre el sofá de la cocina. Max Evans y Liz Parker contemplaban el amanecer desde el balcón del departamento. Ya no tenían secretos. Sus corazones ya no ocultaban lo que sentían. Estaban abrazados. No podían dejar de besarse. Insistiendo en recuperar el tiempo perdido. El tiempo en que habían callado sus sentimientos. Por suerte, mientras bailaban, hace unos momentos, sus miradas los habían delatado. Se les hizo imposible no besarse. Ese fue el comienzo de todo.

Te amo, Liz. – Le dijo al oído, tímidamente, muy a su estilo.

Y yo a ti, Max Evans.- Repitió Liz, mientras lo abrazaba con mas fuerza.

No necesitaban decirse más. Sin darse cuenta, con esas pequeñas, pero grandes palabras se entregaban mutuamente sus corazones, sin devolución. Estaba claro, se amaban. Parecía que se esperaron mutuamente. Que el destino los reunió. No estaban dispuestos a separarse.

Se sorprendieron al ver llegar a Michael e Isabel, porque ni siquiera recordaban cuando ni porque habían salido. Entraron al living. Max se alarmó se inmediato. Era obvio. Algo grave había pasado.

Bastaba con verles la cara para darse cuenta de la magnitud de lo ocurrido. Michael se veía cansado, abatido, tenía el peso del mundo sobre sí, sus ojos estaban tristes, opacos, su mirada era esquiva, distante, temerosa. Isabel tenía los ojos rojos, hinchados, evidenciaban lo mucho que había llorado. Su mirada también era triste, reflejaba un profundo temor, la tenía perdida, sin sus rayos de luz característico. Casi no podía hablar, la voz no le salía, los sollozos no la dejaban salir. Estaba temblando. Apenas entró al departamento y allí vio acercarse a su hermano, se arrojó a sus brazos, aferrándose a ellos, buscando su protección.

Iz, Iz, ¿ qué pasa?- Isabel no respondió, sólo lloraba.

Michael, ¿ están bien?, ¿Qué pasó?, ¿ Kyle, y María?- Preguntó aterrorizado Max.

Están bien. Tenemos que hablar. Es serio. En privado.- Respondió Michael, mirando suplicante a Liz. – Ve a ver a María. Te necesita- Le dijo suavemente.

Liz asintió, le dio un pequeño beso a Max y salió.

Michael se sentó en uno se los sillones, siendo seguido por Max, quien abrazaba a una más tranquila Isabel.

Michael, habla.- Dijo Max, incapaz de esperar más.

Max, no se como pasó. No se como.

¡ Habla!, al grano!

Cuando salimos, dimos vueltas por un tiempo. En una esquina habían unos tipos. Ladrones. Amenazaron a Isabel. Le dispararon a María. Casi muere.-

Max Evans de inmediato vió a su hermana, se calmó al verla bien.

Michael la salvó.- Dijo Isabel.

La salvo, ¿ la salvó, como?

No se Maxwell- Fue todo lo que dijo. Bajó la mirada.

Michael, no entiendo- Dijo Max, mientras se paraba y daba vueltas por la sala. - ¿ Cerraste sus heridas?, ¿ Tiene cicatriz?, ¿ Cómo?, ¿ Cómo?.

¡No lo sé! Ya te dije Max. María está bien. Creo que fue como si tuviera tu poder. No tiene cicatrices, pareciera que nunca la hubieran herido.- El tono de Michael era notoriamente nervioso, estaba turbado, no sabía que hacer o decir. Pero lo peor era que no podía dejar de pensar en que creería Ella, después de saber que el tenía algo raro, que El, Isabel y por ende Max y Tess, tenían algo diferente, algo que no era de humanos.

Kyle y Ella nos vieron usar nuestros poderes- Dijo Iz.- ¿ Que haremos Max?

Max, Iz, no había opción. No podía dejar que te hirieran, o a cualquiera de nosotros- Le dijo a Isabel.- No podía dejarla morir.

Lo sé. Lo sé, Michael.- Isabel se acercó y lo abrazó.

Yo también lo habría hecho. - Agregó Max, mientras le daba pequeños golpes en la espalda.

¿ Dónde está Tess?. – Preguntó Michael.

La llamaré de inmediato- Dijo Isabel mientras de dirigía hacia el teléfono.

Michael, ¿ Hiciste algo diferente?, ¿ lo habías hecho antes?- Preguntó Max.

Fue de repente. Yo sólo quería salvarla. Me acordé de tu poder. Después sentí un intenso calor, temblores, dolor, me costaba respirar. No me acuerdo bien. Una luz blanca salió de mis manos, las puse sobre María y no sé como pero se curó.- Dijo Michael moviendo su cabeza, incrédulo.

Tess viene en camino.- Dijo Isabel.- Lo que dice Michael es cierto, todo fue muy rápido, luego vino la luz y la curó. Fue igual como lo haces Tú, Max, bueno excepto por la luz.

No Iz, es igual- la corrigió Max,- Al comienzo, cuando descubrí el poder , las primera vez que lo usé, ¿ te acuerdas, en el bosque? también me salía luz por las manos.

¿ Que hacemos, Maxwell?,- Preguntó Michael.

No lo sé.- Dijo el líder.- No tenía la respuesta para ello. Así estuvieron un rato buscando soluciones. Al llegar Tess, y al escuchar la historia, propuso una solución.

Contactemos a Nasedo y a Langley. - Dijo.- Ellos tienen que saber porque.

Buena idea, Tess- Dijo Max- ¿ Cómo?, ¿ teléfono?.

Sí. Les diré que los necesitamos, que algo ha ocurrido.

- Dijo Isabel - Así será más rápido.

A esta hora ya deben saberlo Liz y Alex. ¿ Cuando hablaremos con ellos?- Preguntó Tess.

Lo más pronto posible.- Dijo Michael- Si es que quieren volver a vernos.

Deberíamos esperar, todavía es muy pronto. - Dijo Isabel – Es muy pronto, dejemos que ordenen sus ideas. – Continuó diciendo nerviosa.

Iz, Ellos son nuestros amigos. No nos traicionarían. Tú lo sabes. – Explicó Max.

Tiene razón, Iz.- Agregó Michael.

Estaban seguros de que guardarían el secreto, pero ¿ volverían a ser amigos?. ¿ Podrían superar el ocultar un secreto tan grande?. No podrían perder su amistad. Estaban demasiado ligados, unidos. Sería fatal, para todos.

Isabel no pudo contactarse con los protectores. Decidieron que no había más por hacer, luego volverían a intentarlo. Estaban más que agotados. El alma les pesaba. Se fueron a dormir. Isabel entraba a su habitación, Michael la alcanza.

Iz, ¿ Podemos hablar?.

Michael. ¿ Qué nos pasó?.- Ambos se miraron, conscientes de que ya no eran los mismos, que ya no querían lo mismo.

Iz, Isabel. No lo sé.- Se sentaron nuevamente, alrededor de la mesa.

Mike. ¿ Sabes?, creo que desde hace tiempo yo lo sabía. No quería perderte, por eso no hablé. Creo que tenía miedo de estar sola. Estaba tan acostumbrada a Ti.

¿ De que hablas?.

Antes de curarla, vi como estabas, la expresión de tu cara, la desesperación que sentías. Sé que la amas, te entiendo Michael.

Creo que ambos nos callamos por no herir al otro, ¿ Cierto? – Le dijo, al tiempo que acariciaba su mejilla, Ella le correspondió sonriendo suavemente. La sonrisa se mezclaba con pena, dejando escapar una lágrima.

No lo planee, Iz. No me dí cuenta. Hasta hoy lo supe. Supe lo importante que Ella es para Mí.

Tranquilo. Lo sé. Me alegro que fuera Ella. – Dijo Isabel.

¿ Vas a hablar con El?- preguntó Michael. No era necesario decirlo, Michael también sabía que Kyle Valenti se había transformado en mas que un amigo para Isabel.

No, no puedo. Me vió usar mis poderes. No puedo enfrentarlo. ¿ Y si después no quiere volver a verme.?, ¡ No tengo fuerzas para hacerlo !

Estamos igual.- Dijo Michael, casi riendo - Isabel, Kyle te entenderá. Además creo que tu también eres importante para El.

Nunca pensé que me pondría tan cobarde!. ¡ Mira como nos tienen los hermanos Valenti! .- Dijo con gracia Isabel, haciendo reír a su ahora sólo amigo.

Gracias, Iz. – Dijo Michael, mientras la miraba.

¿ Por qué? .- Le preguntó sorprendida.

Por estar aquí, por entenderme, por confiar en mí, por aceptarme y sobre todo por hacerme feliz y enamorarte de un idiota impulsivo como Yo.- Le dijo un emocionado Michael, tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

¡ Tonto!, Gracias a Ti.- Dijo Isabel, bajando la mirada, evitando volver a llorar.- Sabes que no lo habría superado sin Ti, Michael, fuiste mi brújula, mi apoyo, cuando más te necesité, ahí estuviste, justo cuando Yo estaba más insoportable que nunca. Gracias, Yo soy quien debe agradecerte. Gracias, por apoyarme, por estar ahí, por hacerme feliz y enamorarte de una idiota cobarde y llorona como Yo. .- Dijo Isabel, a quien se le escapó una lágrima, no se pena, era una lágrima de agradecimiento, de nostalgia.

Hey.- Dijo Michael.- Viste lo mismo que Yo. ¿ Liz besó a Max antes de irse?.-

Isabel rió. Michael siempre sería Michael, su Mike, su complemento perfecto.

Tienes razón, ¿ Que se traen esos ermitaños?.- Dijo Iz.

Mmm, quien lo hubiera pensado. ¡ Uno para el otro!. – Ambos rieron.

Se abrazaron largamente. Continuaron conversando. Dándose consejos sobre como enfrentar a los hermanos Valenti, hasta que los venció el cansancio y se fueron a dormir, cuando el sol ya brillaba claramente en el cielo.

Langley y Nasedo llegaron a medio día. Los tomaron por sorpresa. Los cuatro reales no los esperaban .

Así era. Nunca había dejado de preocuparse por ellos. Casi no tenían contacto. Así lo habían acordado. Debían dejarlos crecer y madurar por sí solos.

Tenían su propia vida. Nasedo vivía en Roswell. Trabajaba en la Biblioteca Municipal. Era un trabajo cómodo, discreto, que le dejaba suficiente tiempo para vigilar en silencio a sus protegidos y cuidar muy de cerca uno de los objetos más valiosos de su raza. Después de tantos trabajos insatisfactorios, por fin había encontrado uno en el que se sintiera cómodo y apreciado. Estaba feliz con su trabajo. Llevaba ahí casi 3 años, comenzó a trabajar en la biblioteca poco antes de los Evans y Guerin emigraron hacia San Francisco. No los siguió. Tuvo que quedarse. Acababa de revelarles su verdadero su origen, estaban viviendo grandes cambios y necesitaban adaptarse a ello, sin presiones, libremente. Nasedo, o mejor dicho, Jonathan Norton, la identidad humana que utilizaba, lo entendió claramente.

Le gustaba ser Jonathan. La vida que llevaba, el convivir con los humanos. No siempre fue así. Le llevó tiempo acostumbrarse. Aceptar, entender y especialmente respetar a los humanos le fue difícil. Eran completamente diferentes a quienes dejó en Antar. Ahora, después de tantos años, casi los sentía suyos. Se sentía completamente integrado, a pesar de seguir añorando y recordando su querido Antar, el planeta que lo vio nacer.

Kal Langley, tenía una vida completamente diferente. Kal siempre fue el más independiente de los protectores , pero no menos leal ni comprometido. – " Si voy a ser " humano" al menos voy a vivir como el mejor de ellos".- pensaba Kal. Y así lo hizo, bueno a su estilo. Se convirtió en productor de cine, vivía en Los Angeles, lugar ideal por sus múltiples obligaciones y de paso muy cerca de San Francisco. Adoraba su vida terrenal, estaba absolutamente encantado por el mundo del espectáculo. No podía haber elegido un trabajo mas divertido. Tuvo suerte. No le costó tener éxito. Tenía un talento innato para crear películas. Su participación en ellas era sinónimo de éxito. Era una de las personalidades más solicitadas y respetadas del medio.

A pesar de todas sus obligaciones estaba en constante comunicación con Jonathan, atentos ante cualquier novedad en San Francisco. De vez en cuando los llamaba, usando el teléfono, lamentaba que ellos aún no desarrollaran el poder de la telepatía, poder que El y Jonathan Norton ya dominaban.

Sería tan útil.- Decía mentalmente a Jonathan.-

Sin duda, pero recuerda que a nosotros nos fue difícil, y sobre todo a Ti.- Le respondía Jonathan, con el pensamiento.

Si, ya sé que recién a los 24 años pude hacerlo. ¡ Que talento!.-

No seas tonto. Hay que darles tiempo. Ya aprenderán. ¿ Te imaginas nosotros con todos esos poderes que descubrir y desarrollar?- Decía asombrado Jonathan.

Uffff, gracias a Dios tenemos unos cuantos menos.- Respondió Kal.-

¿ Gracias a Dios?, Vaya, ¡ Pareces todo un humano!.- Se rió Jonathan.

Muy gracioso " Jonathan".- Le dijo burlándose de su nombre.- Atento ante cualquier cambio.- agregó Kal, feliz de estar en su diaria " conversación mental" con su gran y leal amigo, hermano, desde siempre.-

Por supuesto. Tranquilo. Los Vegroms, están bien, sin cambios, estamos en contacto..- Dijo finalmente Jonathan.-

Kal Langley y Jonathan Norton hicieron una entrada triunfal. No podían haber sido mejor recibidos. Era absolutamente evidente que los necesitaban. No tenían que decírselos. Ellos ya sabían.

Tess les abrió la puerta. Le costó reaccionar al verlo. No había dormido bien, casi nada. Estaba preocupada. Era casi mediodía. Aun no comía, estaba en pijama. Al levantarse, luego de darse por vencida y aceptar que sería imposible dormir más, fue a la sala. Ahí se encontró a un Max Evans, que tenía peor cara que Ella. Simplemente no había dormido. No había podido. En su mente no había espacio para pensar en sueño o cansancio. Sólo importaba la reacción que tendría Liz cuando se enterara se todo. Max no dudo nunca de Ella. Seguirían juntos a pesar de todo. Lo sabía, pero también sabía que había mentido, que le había ocultado algo. Eso podía ser un problema. Max y Tess conversaban sobre lo ocurrido y sus consecuencias, habían pensado en volver a llamar a sus cuidadores, cuando Tess atiende el llamado a la puerta.

¡ Kal !, ¡ Nasedo !., ¡ No puedo creerlo!, ¡ Max, están aquí!.- Dijo Tess, arrastrándolos hacia adentro y enseñándoselos a Max.-

¡ Tess!, ¿ cómo estas, preciosa?.- Le dijo , Kal, abrazándola.- Te tengo una sorpresa.- Volvió a decirle, mientras le cerraba un ojo.

¡ Hola Tess!, .- Nasedo la abrazó y acarició su cabeza.

¡ Nasedo , Kal !, ¡ Que bueno que está aca!. Vinieron en el momento justo.- Les dijo Max.

Que formalidad, Alteza.- Bromeó Kal.- Mientras sonreía y le extendía sus brazos, en señal de abrazo.-

Perdón. ¡ Me da tanto gusto verlos!.- Dijo Max, emocionado, abrazándolo. Invitando a Nasedo a unirse, el que también invitó a Tess. Al final terminaron en un largo abrazo de reencuentro.

¿ Donde está Michael e Isabel?.- Dijo Nasedo.

Estan durmiendo.- Respondió Max.

Despiertalos. No dejemos pasar mas tiempo.- Agregó Kal.

Tienes razón.- Dijo Max.- Algo grave pasó. No sabemos porque. Necesitamos su ayuda.

Por eso estamos aquí. Ya lo sabemos.- Explicó Nasedo.

¿ Qué?., No ustedes no saben. Cuéntales Max.- Dijo Tess

Ayy, Tess, ¡ Tienes tanto que aprender!.- Le dijo Nasedo en tono paternal.

Despierta a Isabel y especialmente a tu hermano. El es pieza fundamental aquí- Le pidió.

Entonces, ¿ Saben lo que hizo Michael?.- Preguntó Max.

Sí, Max. Paciencia. Es nuestro trabajo. ¿ No?. Esperemos al resto.- Le dijo Kal.

Michael se despertó sobresaltado, agitado. Si los protectores había venido tan pronto, y querían hablar con El, especialmente, algo no muy bueno debía estar pasando. Seguro no aprobaban su actitud en el tiroteo y menos el haber usado un poder que no le correspondía. – "No puedo hacer nada ahora"- pensó Michael, mientras se levantaba y pasaba sus manos sobre sus cabellos, intentando desarmar el nudo en que se habían transformado y luego por sus ojos, ayudándolos a despejarse y a ocultar la angustia y el cansancio.

La recepción no fue como todos esperaban. Kal y Jonathan se pararon instantáneamente, apenas lo vieron aparecer. Expresaron de inmediato alegría y orgullo. Michael se acercó tratando ser natural y no delatarse. Los saludó como de costumbre ni muy serio ni muy empalagoso, a lo Michael. Sólo les dio la mano. Para su sorpresa, y la de todos, fue efusivamente abrazado.

¡ Felicidades!., ya era hora.- Le dijo un alegre Kal.

Muy bien hecho, Alteza.- Agregó un no menos alegre Jonathan.

¡¿ Qué, de que hablan!.- Michael, dijo sin entender nada. Al igual que los demás.

Ya lo sabrás, hemos venido a traerte lo que desde hace mucho tiempo queríamos entregarte.- Dijo Kal en tono muy solemne, invitando a Michael a estirar su mano derecha.

Recibe, Michael Guerin, Rath, ciudadano Real de Antar, tu 2º Vegrom.- Le dijo muy emocionado Nasedo, a quien en ese momento su parte alien le brotaba por los poros, haciendo una reverencia, luego de depositar sobre la mano extendida de Michael una pequeña y hermosa piedrecita, casi insignificante, de no ser por los destellos de luz que comenzó a irradiar apenas estuvo en contacto con la piel de Michael. La piedrecita, el Vegrom, como lo llamó Nasedo, era pequeño, apenas mas grande que una lentejita, era liviana, de un extraño color verde, mas parecía un color esmeralda, muy claro, muy puro. Los destellos de luz fueron acompañados de un dulce calor, que llenaron de vida, alegría y emoción el corazón de su dueño. El destello duró unos segundos. Lentamente el Vegrom comenzó a desintegrarse, la luz que emanaba, empezó a atravesarle la piel a Michael, quien la sentía dentro se sí, sentía su gran e infinita energía, sentía la vida recorrer su cuerpo. Su cuerpo entero se iluminó, hasta absorber por completo el Vegrom. Sobre su mano ya no había nada. La piedrecita, mejor dicho , sus restos poco a poco se desintegraron, se hicieron polvo, un polvito verde y luminoso, que no quería estar sin su dueño, también fue absorbido, dejando una mancha verde en la palma de un atónito Michael.

¡ Que diab, qué diablos fue eso!.- Dijo Michael, mirando a todos, de un lado a otro, incrédulo, completamente atónito.- ¿ Max, que fue eso!- Preguntó nuevamente.

No, no, no lo sé.- Le respondió Max. Tartamudeando. Mirando a sus protectores. - ¿ Kal?.- Dijo Max, pidiendo una explicación.

Todos la querían, la necesitaban. ¿ Que fue eso?. Era la pregunta que todos querían aclarecer.

Todo a su tiempo. Lo sabrán ahora porque están listos. Uno de ustedes, Michael, ya lo está. Muy pronto será su turno..- Les explicó Nasedo.- Kal les contará toda la historia .

Se que tal vez les será difícil de entender. Seré lo mas claro posible. Cada uno de Ustedes tiene un poder especial, ¿ cierto?. Bueno eso es por ahora. Comenzaré por contarles como era crecer en Antar. Cada niño plebeyo nacía con un poder los Groms, los ciudadanos nacían con un poder y a medida que maduraban podían desarrollar uno más. En cambio la realeza, los sacerdotes, la corte y especialmente, Ustedes, los cuatro reales, fueron dotados con los Vegroms, poderes Antarianos, tal como los Groms, pero mas fuertes y variados. - ¿ Entienden?- Les preguntó.

Sí.- Dijeron todos.-

Continúa- pidió Max.

En fin, los Vegroms, también deben desarrollarse. Se les dio a cada uno, al nacer un Vegrom que los distinguiría, Max es el sanador, Michael es el de la energía, Tess la del pensamiento e Isabel la de los sueños. Esos poderes nacieron con Ustedes pero quedan otros por desarrollar.

Entonces, ¿ por eso Michael pudo curar?- Preguntó Isabel-

Si. El desarrolló un nuevo Vegrom.- Le respondió Nasedo.

¿ Por que Yo?, ¿ Esta bien lo que hice?.- Dijo Michael.

Sí, Michael, está bien. – Le respondió, tratando de tranquilizarlo.- Depende de cada persona alcanzar su próximo Vegrom, a algunos les toma toda la vida, otros maduran y son capaces de controlarlos antes, como Tú, Michael.- Le explicó Kal.-

Kal, pero ¿ Porque eligió sanar y no entrar en sueños?.- Preguntó Tess.- ¿ Cómo supieron lo de Michael?

Los Vegrom no se eligen, se desarrollan por necesidad, no por azar ni por capricho. Tal vez para Michael era más importante sanar, tal vez fue en un momento especial, con madurez, con sentimientos especiales, que usó su energía acumulada, y el Vegrom sólo brotó, ya estaba listo para salir, es un largo proceso, no ocurre de un momento a otro, pero sin duda la situación ayudó a detonar el poder. - Tess nunca dudes que no estamos junto a Ustedes, estamos conectados a todo nivel, es nuestro trabajo, para eso nos entrenaron, tanto Kal como yo sentimos cuando Michael alcanzó su 2º Vegrom.- Dijo Nasedo.

Lo recuerdo, fue una dolorosa energía, me costaba respirar, había una gran luz.- Dijo recordando Michael.

Si, así anuncia su llegada el Vegrom esmeralda, el de la Sanación.- Agregó Nasedo.

Wow, ¡ Ahora tengo que desarrollar tres más!.- Dijo Tess, sorprendida.

Te equivocas, los Vegrom reales son 6, ustedes la realeza son los únicos que tienen 6..- Le informó riendo, Nasedo.

¿ Seis?.- Preguntó un hasta ahora distante Max.

Sí, Max. Aun no conocen el Vegrom amarillo, el de la telepatía, y el Vegrom violeta el de la clarividencia..- Dijo Kal.

¿ Podré volver a usar mi poder?.- Preguntó Michael, sintiéndose raro al decir "mi" poder.

Claro, Michael, ya lo desarrollaste, significa que eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para controlarlo. ¡ Inténtalo!- Dijo Kal

¿ Porque nacemos con uno en particular?- Preguntó Max.

Porque simplemente el primer Vegrom va de acuerdo con la personalidad de su dueño, se nace con el más parecido a ustedes, el que controlarían más facilmente..- Explicó Kal.

¿ Que pasa con las piedras, por que las entregas?.- Preguntó Isabel.- ¿ Y si las roban o se pierden?.

Tranquila Iz,- Nasedo rió.- Los demás Vegroms ya está desde siempre con ustedes. Son suyos, sólo que están dormidos. Las piedras como Tú dices, sólo son una ceremonia, un simbolismo. Si algo nos pasa a nosotros o las piedras, se perderán la ceremonia, pero que desarrollen los 6 Vegroms, tarde o temprano es inevitable..- Terminó Nasedo, viendo la cara de alivio en sus protegidos.

¿ Cuales son los suyos.?- Preguntó Max..

Los protectores reales, tenemos 4: la telepatía, la mutación, manejo de energía, o mejor dicho explorar cosas, y la manipulación mental, cosa util para que podamos protegerlos. Pero nuestro poderes no los afectan..- Dijo Nasedo.

¿ Cuanto tardaron en desarrollarlos?.- Preguntó Tess.

Poco, Tess, poooco.- Dijo Nasedo riendo y guiñandole un ojo.

El aire era diferente, así como e l ambiente y el aura de todos . Estaban aliviados. Pero sólo en parte. Su parte alien estaba feliz de saber que lo de Michael había sido algo normal, es mas algo bueno.

Tuvieron que celebrarlo. No todos los días se alcanza un Vegrom. Tal vez la situación no era la mejor, pero había que ignorarlo. Encerrarse y temer a la reacción de los vecinos no ayudaría. Decidieron hacer un almuerzo especial. Michael, cocinaría, obviamente, nadie cocinaba como el. Hicieron un plato que les encantaba a todos, pavo, pavo con mucha Tabasco, mezclado con unos secretitos de Michael, que de verdad lo hacía irresistible.

Inevitablemente, los protectores preguntaron. Fue después del almuerzo. Nasedo y Kal explicaron que sintieron nuevo Vegrom, pero no sabían con quien ni como Michael había inaugurado su nuevo poder. Les explicaron lo ocurrido. Lo complicado de la situación. De su relación con sus vecinos. Que ellos lo sabían todo. Que los querían. Que eran muy unidos, amigas del alma. Que no se arrepentían de haberles revelado, a la fuerza su secreto. No importaba. Lo que valía era que María y que todos estaban bien.

Los protectores no dijeron nada que los juzgara . Los entendieron. Sabían que su parte humana vivía y que eran tan o más importante que la Antariana. Sabían que tarde o temprano aquello pasaría. Sólo se limitaron a aconsejarlos. Les pidieron más cautela y cuidado. Poco podían hacer, sabían que para sus protegidos los humanos, sus vecinos eran muy importantes, que los hacían sentir en casa y que no podían negarlo, estaban aliviados y felices de no tener que esconderles su origen.

Antes de irse Kal, se acercó a Tess. Le traía su regalo de cumpleaños, no muy atrasado. Eso fue lo que menos le importó a Tess. ¡ Su película!, por fin haría una, ¡ Ella y Ethan!. Kal les había conseguido un papel en una película, una gran película. Tess se habría ido de inmediato con Kal. El no se lo permitió. Mínimo debería finalizar ese año de estudios. Así lo prometió Tess y también lo prometió por su novio.

Jonathan Norton y Kal Langley se fueron esa tarde. Les desearon suerte en la entrega de la verdad a sus amigos, esperando que fortalecieran los lazos con sus amigos, su familia humana. Recordándoles que Estarían ahí en todo momento para servirles y protegerlos.

Michael Guerin ya no aguantaba más. Había esperado todo el día. No sería capaz de esperar esa noche. Tenía que hablar con María. Partió entonces al departamento de al frente.

Tocó nervioso, sintiendo temblorosas las piernas y las manos. Kyle le abrió. Trató de distinguir algún rasgo diferente en el rostro de su " cuñado", no había odio ni rabia. Michael se tranquilizó.

Hola Kyle.- Le dijo Michael. Tratando de ser lo más amable posible.

Hola Michael, pasa.- Respondió Kyle.

¿ Cómo esta tu hermana?.- Le dijo.

Esta bien, gracias a ti . Está en su cuarto, con Liz..

Se que esto es raro, debemos parecerles unos monstruos, pero por favor creeme que no es así.- Explicó Michael.

Lo sé Mike, jamas pensaría eso.- Le dijo mientras lo abrazaba.- Te debo la vida de mi hermana, y nuestra amistad va más allá de quienes o que sean.

¡ Gracias Kyle.!.- Michael no pudo evitar emocionarse. La respuesta de Kyle valía mucho para El..- ¡ Gracias!, - repitió.

¿ Esta Isabel?.- Le preguntó.

Sí, está en su cuarto, sola. -Dijo.- ¿ María quiere verme?.- Preguntó Mike.

Claro, ¿ por que no querría hacerlo?., Anda.- Le dijo Kyle, Mientras salía del departamento, en busca de Isabel.

Tess, quien cenaba en la habitación , junto a Max, le abrió la puerta. No hizo preguntas. Fue natural. Un verdadero amigo. Buscaba a Isabel. La encontró en el balcón, sola, contemplando las estrellas.

- ¡ Hola Iz !.- Le dijo tímidamente Kyle, acercándose lentamente.

- ¡ Kyle !.- Le dijo Isabel sorprendida de verlo.- No te esperaba, ya es tarde.

- Lo sé, pero tenía que hablar contigo. Necesito que hablemos. – Le dijo Kyle, quien ya estaba a su lado.

- ¡ Por favor Kyle!, no me pidas respuestas. No puedo, ahora no puedo. – Le dijo Isabel, alejándose, acercándose a la puerta que comunicaba a la sala.

- ¡ Iz, espera!,.- le dijo Kyle, tomándola del brazo.

- No Kyle.!

- ¡ Ya lo sabía, Isabel ! Ya sabía quién eres..- Dijo al fin Kyle, desesperado.

- ¡ Que!, No, Kyle, ¿ cómo?, ¡ Tu no tenias forma de saberlo!.- Gritó Isabel.

- ¡ Es cierto!, Es cierto Iz., Lo sé - Le dijo Kyle, bajando la voz, mientras le tomaba las manos...


	5. Confianza

Capítulo V : "Confianza."

Michael Guerin estaba en el departamento de sus amigos, había llegado ahí, incapaz de esperar más. Tenía que hablar con María. Kyle recién había salido, en busca de Isabel, dejándole solo en la sala, invitándolo a ver a su hermana que estaba en su cuarto. Se quedó parado ahí, en el centro de la habitación. No se movía. No se atrevía. ¿ Querría realmente hablar con El?. ¿ Cómo reaccionaría?. ¿ Cómo le miraría?. ¿ Habría espanto?. ¿ Asco tal vez?. ¿ Qué hacer?. ¿ Debería dejar pasar más tiempo?. No. Kyle lo apoyaba, estaba agradecido, confiaba en El. María no era así. ¿ Cómo olvidar todos los momentos antes vividos?. María no podía olvidar todo. Menos podía olvidar el modo en que se miraban, lo mucho que disfrutaban de su compañía. Michael lo sabía. Lo sentía. Había sentido, incluso antes de aquella noche en que la curó, que había algo especial entre los dos, mas que el cariño, más que una simple amistad. Estaba seguro, eso no puede fingirse. Y si Ella sentía tanto como El, no podía olvidarse.

Seguía parado en la sala. Indeciso. No podía esperar más, ya estaba ahí. A sólo unos metro de Ella. Entonces dio unos pasos. Tocó la puerta. Esta se abrió. Tras Ella apareció Liz. Ella comprendió de inmediato. Tenía que dejarlos solos. Antes de salir, Liz, miró dulcemente a su nervioso amigo, le regaló una sincera sonrisa. Michael se sintió aliviado. No había perdido a Liz. Era bueno saberlo.

Entró a la habitación. Estaba iluminada sólo por unas velas. María estaba en el fondo de la habitación, sentada en el suelo. Michael no habló. Por unos segundos de quedó mirándola, desde la puerta. - ¡ Eres tan hermosa!. ¿ Cómo no amarte?.- Pensó Michael, al verla sentada, acurrucada, pequeña en aquel rincón. Seguía mirándola. Temiendo el final, el despejar sus temores. La hora había llegado.

María miraba el piso. Sabía que El estaba ahí. Lo sentía. Su corazón latía mas rápido que de costumbre, como era común en presencia de ese hombre, del hombre que no era de este mundo, que la había rescatado de la muerte. No quería mirarlo. No podía. Le sería imposible ocultar un segundo más todo el amor que sentía por El.

¡ María!.- Dijo Michael Guerin, con voz tímida, temblorosa. Tenía los ojos llorosos. Sabía que con sólo llamarla le estaba entregando su secreto y más aun, le entregaba su Corazón.

Dio unos pasos, acercándose a Ella.

Al escuchar su nombre María levantó la cabeza. No podía hablar. No le salían las palabras. Lo vió tan desvalido, indefenso. Se acercaba hacia El.

¡ Gracias, Michael, gracias!. – Fue todo lo que dijo. Se levantó del suelo. Se quedó mirándolo, frente a frente.

Marí...- Dijo Michael, la voz le temblaba. No pudo terminar la frase. María no se lo permitió. Puso sus dedos sobre sus labios, evitando que dijera más.

No digas nada, no hace falta.- Le dijo María.- Entonces comenzó a besarlo. Lo besó con tal amor y pasión que llegó a sentir que se desmayaría. Michael le correspondió con el mismo amor y pasión. Acumulados. Aprisionados en fondo de sus corazones, felices de poder expresarlos, de por fin poder tocarse, sentirse, amarse, con la verdad, sin temores, sin secretos, completa y libremente.

¡ Te amo, te amo, te amo!.- Repetía Michael, mientras seguía abrazándola y besándola, dichoso de poder decírselo. De saber que Ella lo aceptaba, a pesar de todo y más aún lo amaba.- Te amo María.

¡ Y Yo a ti, Michael!. Te amo. – Le decía María, disfrutando de cada palabra, cada gesto, cada beso, cada mirada que descubría junto a Michael.

Michael, le contó todo, de Antar, del destino, de la guerra, de todo. Le resultó más fácil de lo que pensaba. Hablar con María era más fácil que hablar consigo mismo. Además María tenía parte de sus recuerdos. Lo supo entonces. Al curarla, fue tal la conexión que alcanzaron que hasta intercambiaron recuerdos. El la vió pequeña, aprendiendo a caminar, recibiendo una de sus vacunas, los paseos en bicicleta, el colegio, la partida de Roswell, la primera vez que lo vio. María conoció un lado diferente de Michael, que sólo ella conocía. Lo vio pequeño, jugando con Tess, la primera vez que uso sus poderes, la vez que Nasedo les reveló su origen, pero lo que más impacto a María fue el descubrir que El se enamoró de Ella, apenas la vio, ese jueves, durante la cena.

Conversaron largamente, calmando sus corazones. Se sentían seguros, tranquilos de contar el uno con el otro, en un lazo indestructible.

Liz Parker estaba en la sala del departamento. Se sentía ahogada. Buscó algo con que abrigarse y salió. Necesitaba aire. Aire puro, para sentirse libre. Libre, lejos de las mentiras. ¿ Porqué no se lo dijo?. ¿ No confiaba en Ella?. El la conocía. Max no pudo haber dudado de Ella. Siempre fueron amigos. Compartieron tanto. Días, noches. Emociones, problemas. Exitos, desilusiones. ¿ Por qué?. Esa pregunta no la abandonaba. Max Evans sabía todo sobre Ella. Liz comprendía que revelar su origen era complicado. Se lo perdonó a todos. Pero entender a Max, le resultaba más difícil. Lo amaba profundamente, pero Liz podía perdonar todo, excepto la mentira. Continuó vagando por las cálidas calles de san Francisco, ya era de noche, poco le importaba, por ahora sólo podía pensar en Max Evans, ¿ Pero quién era Max?, si ahora creía que ni siquiera lo conocía realmente.

Kyle e Isabel, después de tanto evitarlo conversaban en el balcón. Isabel descubría que Kyle Valenti sabía más de lo que aparentaba.

¡ Que!, No, Kyle, ¿ cómo?, ¡ Tu no tenias forma de saberlo!.- Gritó Isabel.

¡ Es cierto!, Es cierto Iz., Lo sé - Le dijo Kyle, bajando la voz, mientras le tomaba las manos. Veía la cara de sorpresa e incredulidad de Isabel.

¿ Cómo, cómo lo supiste?.- Le preguntó.

Iz, Tú me lo dijiste.- Respondió.

¿ Qué?. ¿ Estás loco?. Es imposible.- Le dijo Isabel, muy seria, retirando sus manos al instante. – Yo jamás te lo dije.

Recuerda, Iz.- Continuó muy tiernamente Kyle.- Hace más de un mes. Recuerdo que estaba soñando. De repente Tú apareciste en El. Lo invadiste por completo. Todo el sueño eras Tú. Aunque fue sólo un sueño, ha sido el momento más feliz de mi vida. Comenzamos a hablar, bailamos, nos besamos. Sin darme cuenta te dije que te amaba. Tú me abrazaste. Me besaste. Dijiste que sentías lo mismo que Yo. Que tenías un secreto. Que eso cambiaría todo. Entonces me lo contaste. Lo de Antar. Los poderes y todo. A mí no me importó. Me sentí feliz de contar con tu confianza. Seguimos bailado. Riéndonos. Pero de pronto, te fuiste. Antes de hacerlo, me pediste perdón, perdón por no decírmelo a la cara, por esconderte en mis sueños, que me lo decías porque sabías que yo no recordaría. No se como paso, Iz. Pero recuerdo todo. Cada detalle, recuerdo, tu risa, tu voz, tu olor aquella noche, lo que sentimos aquella noche, todo. Por eso lo sé. Tú me lo dijiste. – Finalizó Kyle, vio a Isabel, quien no lo miraba, sólo miraba el cielo, las estrellas, escapando de la verdad que le revelaban.

No se que decirte...- Dijo Isabel, sin mirarlo.

Sólo di que es verdad, ¡ Yo se que es verdad!.- Dijo Kyle, a punto de desesperarse, impotente, por no poder hacer que Isabel reaccione.

Kyle...- Isabel se detuvo.

¡ Esta bien, Isabel!.- No puedo hacer más. Respeto que no quieras hablarlo conmigo, está bien. Pero quiero que sepas que para mí aún eres Isabel, la mujer con la risa más maravillosa, mi amiga, mi ...- Le dijo Kyle entrando a la sala.- De pronto, se dio vuelta, para decirle .- Lo que te dije esa noche, en el sueño, es verdad, ¡ Estoy enamorado de Ti!.- Le dijo alejándose.

¡ Kyle, Espera!. Es verdad, ¡soy una cobarde, yo te lo dije!, fui a tus sueños por cobarde, por no enfrentare. Pero necesitaba estar junto a ti, ser sincera, aunque sea en tus sueños. No quería perderte, ¡ No quiero!.- Le dijo Isabel, a punto de perder el control. Lloraba a mares.

Tranquila, tranquila Iz. – La abrazó.- ¿ Cómo podrías perderme?. Te amo, confío en ti, aún sabiendo tu secretito, no importa, Yo creo y confío en Ti.

Vamos Kyle, trae tu auto.- Le dijo Isabel, tomándolo de la mano, llevándolo hacia fuera.

¿ Que?, ¿ A donde vamos?.- Preguntó sorprendido Kyle.

A Roswell, quiero mostrarte algo. No quiero mas secretos contigo.- Le dijo Isabel. Fue inevitable besarlo. Fue liberador. Por fin lo hacía despierta, con El lado suyo, consciente, disfrutando tanto como ella de aquel mágico momento.

Te estaba esperando.- Le Dijo Max. Sentado en la entrada del edificio.

Hola.- Le respondió Liz. Inexpresiva.

Creo que necesitamos hablar, Liz.- Le pidió Max.

¿ De qué?.- Respondió Liz.

¿ Cómo que de qué?, ¡ De lo que pasó anoche!.- Dijo Max, sabiendo que algo, algo importante molestaba a Liz, a su Liz.

Tengo sueño , Max. Tal vez mañana. ¡ Buenas noches!.- Se despidió Liz.

Liz, Por favor, ¡ Déjame explicarte!.-

Que Max, ¿ Que quieres explicarme?. ¿ El por qué no me lo dijiste?. ¿ Es eso?. – Dijo Liz, herida.

Liz, Liz, Por favor.- Le dijo Max tomándola del brazo.- No podía decírtelo, nosotros teníamos un pacto.-

Ahhh, un pacto Max. Entonces pensabas decírmelo, mmmm, Tal vez, ¡ Cuando te volvieras verde, con antenas y todo!.- Se burló Liz.

No seas cruel, tampoco es fácil para mí Liz. Entiéndeme Por favor.- Le pidió Max, abatido, casi suplicante.

Max, ahora no es el momento, yo no estoy bien como para hablar. – Dijo Liz. Antes de decir o hacer algo de lo que después se arrepentiría.

Si, Liz, como quieras. Y recuerda, soy Max, blanco, verde, azul, todavía soy Max, el mismo, el que amas, o amabas.- Le dijo, triste, corrigiéndose.

Liz subió hacia el departamento. Max se quedó abajo. Volvió a sentarse en la acera, sintiéndose el hombre mas solo del planeta.

Viajaron casi toda la noche. Llegaron al amanecer. Todo estaba igual. Kyle Valenti reconocía cada lugar, cada árbol, cada rincón de Roswell. De inmediato se alejaron, rumbo al desierto. ¿ Qué había ahí?. Sólo había montañas, rocas. ¿ Qué tenía eso de especial?. Se acercaron a una montaña en particular. Isabel pasó su mano sobre ella. Se asomó entonces una mano plateada. Posó su mano sobre ella. La montaña comenzó a abrirse. Adentro había una especie de cueva, algo así como una cámara. Isabel lo guió hacia adentro. Estaba oscuro. Sólo con su presencia todo comenzó a iluminarse . El ambiente era cálido, grato, hasta romántico. Al fondo la cámara estaban los restos de cuatro especies de sacos, parecidos a los capullos de algunos insectos. Hacia el lado se divisaba otra habitación, mas bien contenía algo, era hermoso, imponente, una estructura monumental, definitivamente fuera de este mundo.

¿ Dónde estamos?.- Le preguntó Kyle.

Se puede decir que lo que para ti sería la sala de partos del hospital. Aquí nací, aquí nacimos.- Le explicó Isabel con total confianza.- ¿ Ves esos capullos?. Fueron como un útero para nosotros. Estuvimos ahí por años, ¡ No preguntes cuántos! O verás que soy más viejas que Tú. – Le dijo riendo y abrazando a Kyle, ¡ Que bien se sentía tenerlo cerca!, pensaba Isabel, completamente relajada, absolutamente segura de que fue lo mejor contarle todo, sin presiones, sólo por el gusto de hacerlo.

Mmmmm, podría acostumbrarme, me gustan mayores.- Bromeó Kyle, quien comenzó a besar a Isabel.

Ese es el Granilith.- Dijo suspirando Isabel, aún bajo los efectos del beso.

¿ El qué?.

El Granilith.- Isabel entró en el junto a Kyle.

Wow, es hermoso. ¿ Qué es?.- Kyle se sentía insignificante ante la hermosura que contemplaban sus ojos. La estructura era perfecta. Delicada. Suave. Perfecta.

Sí, es hermoso. No sabemos mucho. Porque iarla, una de nuestras protectoras, la que se encargaba del Granilith murió en el choque, cuando llegamos. Según Nasedo, es un templo, lo usaban con fines religiosos, en bautizos, matrimonios, cosas así.

¿ En matrimonios?.- Preguntó Kyle.

Si, ¿ por qué?.- Respondió Isabel, quien no entendía la expresión de Kyle, mas alegre, coqueta, expectante.

No sé. .- Dijo Kyle.- Es que ya que estamos aquí podemos aprovechar.-

¿ Que?, ¿ Queee?.- Isabel casi se desmaya. De pronto Kyle que estaba frente a Ella, se arrodilla, y toma una de sus manos.

Isabel Evans, ¿ Quieres casarte conmigo?, ¿ Con este terrícola que te ama?.- Isabel rió. ¿ no podía hablar en serio?. La risa disminuyó cuando se dio cuenta de que Kyle hablaba muy, muy en serio.

Sí, Kyle, acepto con todo mi corazón, el rojo y el verde. – Ambos rieron, emocionados. ¿ Sería posible tanta felicidad de un momento otro?. Si, lo era. Y lo merecían.

Se casaron ese mismo amanecer. Ahí en el Granilith. Con su gran amor como único testigo. No faltaba más. Intercambiaron votos y juramentos desde su corazón. Sólo eso bastaba. Estaban casados. Felices.

Y ahí, recibiendo los primeros y tímidos rayos del sol. Kyle e Isabel Valenti hicieron el amor.


	6. La verdad

Capítulo VI : " La verdad "

Alexander Whitman abrió lentamente los ojos. Adoraba los Domingo, su día favorito. El día hecho para dormir y descansar, como el lo llamaba. Se habría quedado acostado un rato mas, pero su estómago se encargó de echar por tierra sus planes de dormir otro poco. Tenía hambre. Se levantó extrañado de que Kyle, mas dormilón que Él, ya se hubiera levantado. Caminó tambaleante hacia la cocina. Todo estaba tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo. Cosa poco normal, considerando a sus compañeros de departamento. Ya era tarde, casi la 11. "-¿ Acaso me volví madrugador?".- Pensó Alex, con su característico buen humor. Mientras pasaba por el living, vió a Liz Parker, durmiendo en un pequeño sofá. " ¿ Qué hace ahí?, ¡ Ahora si que está chiflada!,- Rió Alex. Se acercó a su amiga. Dormía, pero a pesar se eso se veía tensa. Prefirió no molestarla. Algo debía ocurrirle. No era normal que durmiera hasta esa hora. Seguramente se relacionaba con Max – no humano- Evans.

"¡ Acaso nadie va al supermercado!".- Dijo Alex al abrir la puerta del refrigerador. - "¡ no puedo creerlo!", - exclamó al ver que su tan necesitado desayuno no sería posible, y para colmo, lo único comible era una caja de leche, si comible, pero era leche con chocolate. - " ¡ Maldita alergia! "- Dijo cerrando el refrigerador, yendo a su cuarto, decidido a cambiarse y pedir auxilio a sus vecinos. – "¿ Dónde se metió Kyle?, ¿ Y María?".- Pensó, al parecer Kyle no había dormido en casa. Estaba muy confundido. Entró muy despacio al cuarto de María, aún dormía, pero no sola.- " ¿ Que hace María durmiendo con Michael?".- Pensó Alex, incrédulo. Casi espantado. – " ¿ No pude dormir tanto, no como para que todo cambiara tanto?, Esto ve demasiado rápido, demasiado..- Seguía repitiendo, mientras comenzaba a vestirse.- ¡ Están todos locos, locos!.- Sin duda Alex recordaría esta mañana como el despertar más extraño en su vida. - ¿ Kyle Valenti, dónde estas cuando te necesito?.

Desde la noche del viernes, todo había cambiado. Ahora conocían mejor a sus " extranjeros" amigos. Ya no habían secretos. A Alex no le importó su origen. Es más le parecía divertido. Disfrutó tanto durante la tarde anterior, hablando y jugando con Tess, viendo y pidiéndole una y otra vez demostraciones de su poder. Tenía una relación especial con Tess. Surgió mas bien por obligación. Claro, los otros 6, estaban muy ocupados enamorándose o contemplándose. Si bien su amistad era sólo eso, sin una pizca de romance, se entendían bien. Incluso compartían intereses, a veces Alex, como buen estudiante de Literatura, le ayudaba a estudiar sus parlamentos, siempre y cuando Ethan no lo hiciera. Había algo bueno en estudiar con Alex. Se dedicaban sólo a eso, a estudiar, en cambio con Ethan, había muchos elementos distractores, todo Ethan era uno.

Alex comenzaba a sentirse perdido. Necesitaba tener su propia vida, más allá de sus viejos amigos. Comenzaba a necesitar a alguien a su lado. Una mujer a quien amar. Ya la había encontrado, pero sabía que sólo el hecho de intentarlo sería complicado.

Tocó la puerta del 301, desesperado por un buen y reparador desayuno. Tardaron en abrir. Max Evans apareció tras la puerta. Su olfato le decía que había llegado al lugar correcto. Sintió un delicioso olor a pan fresco y el dulce aroma de los panqueques recién preparados.

¡ Buenos días, Antaritos!.- Bromeó Alex.- Mmm, que rico huele.

Hola Alex!. Es Antarianos.- Le dijo riendo Tess, quien servía los panqueques.-¿ Quieres?, ¡ Pero que pregunta!, ¡ Traes una cara de hambre!.

Buenos dias, Alex. ¿ Has visto a Michael!.- Preguntó un siempre preocupado Max.

Já, Ja, ¿ Que si lo he visto?.- Respondió Alex.- Si, pero no sólo eso, casi me desmaye cuando lo ví.

¿ Que?, ¿ Le pasó algo?.

Tranquilo, mi querido Rey.- Dijo Alex.- Esta bien, está durmiendo. Con María, muy abrazados.

Noooo!.- Dijo, con asombro. La reacción de Tess fue instantánea. No se lo esperaba. Se alegró mucho por ellos.

¿ Ya despertaron?.- Dijo Max.-

No todos duermen, Ellos y Liz.

¿ Liz?. ¿ Como está?.- Dijo Max.

NO se, no hablé con Ella. Duerme en la sala. No tiene buena cara. Mejor la dejamos descansar.- Pidió Alex.- Ya que estamos buscando a los desaparecidos. ¿ Han visto a Kyle?.

No Alex. Isabel tampoco está, ni siquiera durmió acá. ¿ estarán juntos?.- Le preguntó Tess.

¡ Que se yo!. Michael y María, ¡ Ahora puedo esperar cualquier cosa!.- Dijo Alex, sentándose en la mesa, dispuesto a arrasar con todo.

El desayuno les hizo bien. Hasta relajó a Max. Quien se vio obligado a ceder y reírse de las constantes bromas de su gracioso amigo. Todo estaría bien, si no fuera por Liz. ¿ Qué podría hacer para que lo entendiera y perdonara?.

Liz tenía razón.- Pensaba Max.- Tenía que habérselo dicho. ¿ Pero cómo olvidar el pacto?. El secreto no era sólo de El. ¿ Cómo explicárselo a Ella?. ¿ Cómo lograr que entendiera que el la ama más que a nada en este y en cualquier mundo?. Que el no decírselo, nada tenía que ver con desconfianza. Era por protección, por simplificar las cosas. Por respeto a los suyos.

No podían seguir así. .- Decidió Max. – La buscaré. Tenemos una conversación pendiente. ¿ Qué decirle?. Max sabía que sólo tenía una herramienta para convencer a Liz: El amor que se tenían. Y su amor era verdadero, más importante que sus orígenes. Tenía que apelar a eso y a la verdad. No había otra opción, la verdad sería su mejor aliada. Su única esperanza para recuperar al amor de su vida.

Michael Guerin despertó temiendo que su felicidad haya sido sólo un sueño. No, su felicidad era verdad y dormía junto a El. Sintió su manos unidas a las de María. Suspiró sonriendo. Notando como su alma flotaba, crecía y crecía mientras la contemplaba dormir. Pasó una de sus manos sobre su frente, retirando un rebelde rizo, a la vez que aprovechaba para acariciarla. No se cansaba de mirarla dormir, tan tranquila, tan especial, tan única, tan María, la mujer que amaba, la única mujer que había llegado a lo más profundo de su alma, haciéndole descubrir el amor de la forma mas maravillosa posible. El también había amado a Isabel Evans, su primer amor. Pero no podía compararlos. María siempre saldría ganando. El amor que descubrió con Ella era diferente, era avasallador, penetrante, mágico, profundo, adictivo, básico como el agua y el aire. El verla iluminaba su mundo, eso bastaba para sentirse feliz, y su sonrisa para sentirse completo.

¡ Buenos días!.- Le dijo María, abriendo lentamente los ojos.

- Hola, Amor, ¿ Dormiste bien?.- le dijo Michael, regresando de sus pensamientos. Se acercó para besarla suavemente.

Si, dormí como nunca antes. – Le respondió, haciéndole entender que Ella sentía lo mismo por El.

El sonido del timbre los obligó a volver a conectarse al mundo. María se dirigió hacia la puerta.

¡ Buenos días!.- Dijo quien llamó a la puerta,- ¿ Puedo hablar con Alex Whitman?.-

- Buenos días.!.- Dijo María, extrañada de ver a esa mujer desconocida..- Ehhh, ¡ Claro!, voy a despertarlo.- fue a buscarlo a su pieza. No lo encontró.

No, no está, lo siento, pero acabo de despertar y no sé donde pueda encontrarlo.- Le dijo María, al volver al living.

Oh, bueno, no importa. – Respondió la desconocida, algo nerviosa, con tono algo turbado. – Gracias.- Le dijo a María, yendo hacia la puerta.

¡ Espere!, ¿ quiere dejarle algún mensaje o algo?.- Le dijo María, muy extrañada ante la reacción de la Sra., quien era algo mayor que Ella.

Gracias, dile que vino Tea Dench. – La Sra. No dijo más, acercándose a la puerta.

¡ Tea!.- La llamó María, ella se dio vuelta.- ¿ Usted es amiga de Alex?..- María no aguantó la curiosidad.

Si, somos amigos, y también soy su profesora..- Le contestó Tea.

OK, Tea, le diré que viniste, perdón vino.- Dijo María sintiéndose estúpida, sabiendo que esas correcciones incomodaban a Tea, quien era mayor, pero no tanto. No era vieja. Tendría unos 28, 30 máximo, pensó María, sonriendo para aminorar lo incómodo del momento.

Tranquila, no te preocupes, soy mayor, pero tampoco un dinosaurio. – Le dijo Tea, dando una natural sonrisa, que iluminaba y rejuvenecía su rostro.

Noooo, para nada, eres muy joven y hermosa. Tu sonrisa te ilumina.- Le dijo María, siendo muy sincera. Se hizo una pequeña pausa.- Por cierto, soy María Deluca, vivo junto a Alex.-

Mucho gusto, María. Nos vemos.- Agregó Tea, saliendo del departamento.

María se quedó muy intrigada. ¿ Para que buscaba a Alex?, ¿ Un domingo?. Raro, muy raro. Algo pasa. María meditaba en el living, intranquila por la visita de Tea. En eso estaba cuando recordó algo más importante. Michael la esperaba en cuarto. No pasó un segundo y ya estaba de camino para reunirse con El.

Los recién casados estaban felices. Todo había sido perfecto. Isabel Valenti, ¿ Valenti?, Isabel no podía creer que estaba casada con el hombre que amaba, el amor de su vida. Y pensar en todo los obstáculos que tuvo que superar para estar con El, principalmente su propio temor y cobardía. Pero valió la pena. Kyle valía la pena, ahora y siempre.

Todo fue perfecto. Espontáneo. Se casaron guiados por la seguridad de su amor. El lugar no pudo elegirse mejor. El Granilith, que mezclaba su anterior vida antariana y ahora, era parte de su momento más feliz como humana, como Isabel. Fue el momento mas romántico, jamás pensó que algo pudiera ser tan maravilloso, tan mágico e inolvidable. Fue su momento, su decisión, sus votos sagrados e indestructibles para Ellos.

Kyle fue maravilloso, tierno, tal como Isabel esperaba. Ella estaba nerviosa, a pesar de lo mucho que lo amaba. Era la primera vez que haría el amor. Estaba feliz de que su marido fuera el primero. Su marido la miró y le sonrió tímida y suavemente. Los nervios desaparecieron automáticamente, al instante, al sentir con esa mirada que El también compartía sus nervios. Fue muy natural. Precioso. Sin temores, con absoluta entrega. Y así sellaron su amor. Uniéndose para siempre.

Salieron de su refugio y templo de recién casados. Se despidieron del Granilith, ya lo consideraban como su mejor amigo, como el testigo de su amor. Se dirigían hacia Roswell. Llegaba el momento de las presentaciones, de conocer a sus suegros, Jim Y Amy Valenti. Condujeron lentamente, dándose tiempo para disfrutar del paisaje, del aire a felicidad, del sol que brillaba alegrándose al verlos juntos. Se detuvieron frente a una pequeña plaza, cerca de la casa de Kyle. Se bajaron del auto. Comenzaron a caminar juntos, tomados de la mano. Kyle de inmediato se acercó a su esposa, la besó con alegría, con pasión, aferrándose a Ella.

¡ Gracias, Iz, Gracias !.- Le susurró, Kyle, emocionado a su esposa.

¿ Qué?, ¿ Por qué, Kyle?.- Le preguntó Isabel.

Por esperarme, por dejarme ser el primero.- Dijo Kyle, bajando la mirada.

Si bien, antes de enamorarse o darse cuenta de que lo estaban habían sido muy amigos, nunca habían hablado abiertamente de sus relaciones amorosas y menos de sexo. Tal vez para evitar escuchar algo que podría hacerles daño. Kyle siempre pensó que la relación de Isabel y Michael, iba más allá de sólo besos.

¡ Kyle!.- Le dijo Isabel, tomando su cabeza entre sus manos, obligándolo a mirarla.- ¿Cómo no iba a esperarte?, ¡ Eres mi esposo! ¡ Eres Tú!, ¡siempre lo soñé así, y Tú has hecho mis sueños realidad!.- Continuó diciendo Isabel, emocionada.- ¡ Gracias a Ti, también!.- Dijo Isabel, sonriendo, feliz. Agradecida y comenzó a besarlo.

¡ de nada !, Así aprendemos juntos.- Respondió Kyle riendo, coquetamente..- Lista para conocer a tus suegros.- Le preguntó a su esposa.

Mas que nunca.- Contestó Ella. En su cara expresaba absoluta decisión, mezclada con sus característicos nervios. Combinación de gestos que fascinaba y cautivaba a su esposo.

¡ Vamos!.- Dijo este.

María tocó la puerta de Alex. Ahí estaba sentado, intentando cantar junto "Simone", tal como hacía cuando estaba deprimido.

¡ Hola Whitman!. ¿ Que tal?.- Le dijo alegremente.

Bien.- Respondió Alex, desganadamente.

¿ Queeee?. Bien, sólo bien. ¿ Alex, comiste chocolate?.- Le preguntó María.- Algo te pasa, ¿ cierto?.

No, por que. Estoy bien.- Mintió Alex.

No te creo, tienes cara de funeral y más encima estas con "Simone", mas obvio imposible.- Alegó María.

Esta bien, Deluca, tu ganas. Pero no quiero hablar de ello..- Reconoció Alex

Esta bien.- María le acarició la cabeza. – Recuerda que estoy al lado..- Le dijo saliendo del cuarto.- Ohh, casi lo olvido, en la mañana vinieron a verte. Se llamaba Tea Dench. ¡ Tu profe es muy linda y simpática!.- Dijo volviendo a entrar.

¡ Que!, ¿ Tea estuvo aquí?. ¿ a que hora?, ¿ cuando?, ¿ que dijo?.- Alex se levantó rápidamente, con el rostro completamente iluminado.

¡ Alex, calma, calma!. Nada, solo vino, a mediodia, creo. Tu no estabas, sólo me pidió que te dijera que vino.- Respondió María.

Gracias.- Le dijo Alex, volviendo a desanimarse.

¿ Puedo preguntarte algo?.- Dijo María, Alex asintió.- Tea y Tú, bueno, ¿ Son algo más que amigos, es más que sólo tu profesora?. ¿ cierto?.- Preguntó a su amigo.

Sí, María, sí a todo.- Respondió Alex, con la mirada perdida.

María no podía creerlo. ¿ Alex y Tea?, ¿ Profesora y Alumno?. Y ella era mucho mayor. ¡ Vaya sorpresa!. Pero evitó todo comentario. Alex evidentemente estaba afectado. Se sentó junto a el, decidida a escucharlo y a acompañarlo.

Ya había esperado demasiado. Ya estaban a media semana, y aún no se hablaban. Sólo intercambiaban esquivas miradas, y sólo si coincidían en algún lugar. Se evitaban. Max Evans ya no toleraba la situación. Su corazón no lo hacía. Decidió, jugar su última carta. Hablar con la verdad.

Comenzó a escribir con el alma. Sabía que lo mejor era hablarle por escrito, era demasiado riesgo acercarse y que Ella no quisiera oirlo.

Liz Parker entró a su habitación, encontró un sobre su cama. Sólo decía Liz. Tomó el sobre. Era de El, de Max, conocía a ciegas su hermosa letra. y comenzó a leer.

" Liz.

Quizás aún no puedes perdonarme. Estas en tu derecho. Lo sé. Es cierto, no te hablé de mis orígenes, pero ¿ De verdad importa?. ¿ Me ves diferente?. ¿ Ya no soy para Ti el mismo Max?. Aquel de las interminables conversaciones de fin de semana, aquel tan ermitaño como Tú. Ese con el que estudiabas, con el que reías, ese de la fiesta de cumpleaños, ese del que te enamoraste. No hacía falta que me lo dijeras, Yo lo sentía.

¿ Sabes, Liz?. A mí no me importa mi otra parte, la " Extranjera". No la necesito. Casi no la uso. No la siento mía. ¿ Gracias a quien?. Gracias a Ti. Tú me haces más humano, me haces aferrarme a este mundo, a nuestro mundo, a Ti, A nuestro amor y no existe nada más. Te amo. Soy Max Evans, el que conoces, el mismo y estoy enamorado de Ti. Sin mirar de donde vengo, no importa. Confío ciegamente en Ti.¿ Crees que vale más revelarte mi secreto que probártelo dándote mi corazón?

Ojalá puedas entenderme y algún día perdonarme.

Max "

Liz Parker terminó de leer la carta. Se quedó contemplándola unos instantes, perdida en sus pensamientos.

Ya sabía que haría, pero aún no estaba lista para hacerlo.


	7. Descubrimientos

Capítulo VII : " Descubrimientos"

Max Evans estaba a punto de desmayarse. Había vomitado toda la tarde. Le ardía el estómago. Estaba mareado, enfermo. Su mal no era físico. Estaba enfermo de amor. Ya había pasado casi un día desde que dejó la carta en la habitación de Liz y nada. No había tenido respuesta. Nada, ninguna respuesta buena o mala, eso era lo peor, su indiferencia. Max estaba a punto de caer, de perder la fe, las esperanzas. Se miró al espejo. Su aspecto era patético, horrible. Estaba ojeroso, sudoroso, parecía que hubiera envejecido 10 años, tenía la mirada sombría, todo su rostro lo estaba. Era natural. Liz Parker era la luz de su vida, la fuente de sus sueños, de su energía, era su Sol.

-¿ Qué más puedo hacer?.- Pensaba Max, una y otra vez, dando vueltas sobre lo mismo ¿ Qué?.- El vació era enorme, no podía, no quería imaginarse sin Ella. Los mareos y las náuseas volvían, atormentándole, haciéndole perder las fuerzas, deseando que todo sea un sueño, un mal sueño. Las náuseas aumentaron, cayó al piso, con una puntada que le destrozaba el abdomen. Entonces lo supo, estaba separado de Liz, esa era la realidad.

Los recién casados llegaron esa tarde. Habían acordado tener su primer secreto como marido y mujer. Decidieron mantener en secreto su matrimonio. La razón era muy sencilla, tal como dijo Isabel – Es que no quiero compartirte , quiero disfrutar de nuestra luna de miel sin explicaciones a nadie.- Le dijo a su esposo, muy seria, pero con una coquetería y sensualidad ante la cual, Kyle jamás podría negarse. Para todos, la versión oficial sería que estuvieron en Roswell, no podían negarlo, debido a que Jim y Amy ya se lo habían dicho a María, pero sólo había sido una visita social, nada del Granilith ni menos del matrimonio. Sin duda podrían esconder los hechos, pero no su felicidad, cualquier intento resultaría inútil. Kyle e Isabel impregnaban el aire a su paso, lo llenaban de alegría, de paz, de sueños.

Fueron primero al departamento de Isabel, ya que por ahora no vivirían juntos, el inconveniente de mantener su secreto. Allí encontraron todo revolucionado. Tess estaba muy preocupada, junto a Ella estaban todos, claro excepto Liz, quien estaba desaparecida desde la mañana. Estaban alarmados por Max, la preocupación aumentó cuando Michael trató de curarlo y no pudo. Lo intentó varias veces, siendo en vano. Todos los intentos fallarían, Max estaba enfermo del alma, había sólo una cura efectiva y esa precisamente estaba ausente.

Isabel corrió a ver su hermano. Lo encontró sentado en el piso, con los ojos cerrados, tratando de olvidarse del malestar, con las manos rodeando su vientre.

¡ Max!, ¿ Estas bien?.- Le pregunto al ver su cara que evidenciaba lo mal que se sentía.

¡ Iz, Izzie!.¡ te extrañé tanto!.- Le dijo a su hermana, abriendo de golpe los ojos, recobrando con sólo verla algo de su fuerza perdida.

¡ Perdóname, hermano, perdóname! No pensé que estabas enfermo.- Le dijo Isabel, abrazándolo y besándole la frente.

Tranquila Iz, ya estoy mejor, gracias por estar aquí..- Le dijo a su hermana, agradecido de tenerla cerca suyo. Max comenzó a llorar, a desahogarse con su hermana, quien lo escuchaba atentamente, tratando de alivianar la carga de su alma.

María y Alex se fueron a su departamento con un objetivo y por supuesto María fue la autora intelectual y la material de la misión. Debían hablar con Liz y convencerla de perdonar a Max y dejarse de idioteces, tal como dijo Alex. Al abrir la puerta la encontraron en el balcón. Sola. Mirando el atardecer.

Liz, tengo que hablar contigo.- Le dijo María saliendo al balcón.

Hola, María. ¿ Qué pasa?.- Le preguntó desganada, mirando un sobre que tenía en sus manos.

Es Max. No esta bien.- Le respondió secamente.- Tienes que hacer algo.

María, gracias por tratar de ayudarlo, pero esta decisión es mía.- Le dijo a su amiga, mientras le extendía el sobre, invitándola a leerla. María la leyó lentamente, lentamente sus ojos se humedecieron, no podía creer lo ciega que estaba su amiga, tenía el amor de su vida frente a sus y se negaba a reconocerlo, a perdonarlo.

¿ Y?.- Preguntó Liz, sin mirarla a sus ojos.

¿ Y?. Acaso estas loca Liz!.- Comenzó a decirle María, quien estaba perdiendo los estribos.- ¡ Este hombre te ama, te adora, como el te dice, te dio su corazón!. ¿ Que otra prueba de confianza quieres?, Max esta mal, enfermo. No dejes pasar mas tiempo, podría ser demasiado tarde.- Le dijo acercándose a Liz, quien tenía la mirada fija en el suelo..- Liz nunca volverás a encontrar a alguien como El, ¡ Nunca!.- Volvió a decir María. Ante el anuncio de su amiga, Liz Parker levantó la mirada, la fijó en los ojos de su amiga María, quien la contemplaba suplicante, tratando de hacerle ver su error. María la conocía, sabía de la lucha interna de Liz, si, estaba segura, su mejor amiga estaba luchando contra su mas fiero enemigo, su orgullo.

María, maría,- Dijo al fin Liz, con un hilo de voz.- No se que me pasa, no se que hacer.- terminó la frase con un hondo suspiro, que pronto se transformó en sollozó, dejando caer unas lágrimas. No hizo falta que siguiera hablando, maría sabía lo que le pasaba.

Liz, amiga, amiga, ¡Llora, bota todo ! No te dejes la rabia y el orgullo para ti. Eso es lo que te frena!.- La consoló maría, sinceramente, usando el corazón, haciendo que Liz, por fin se desahogara y se deshiciera de las ataduras que cargaba en su alma.

¡ María, soy una idiota!, pero, pero, yo...- ya no podía hablar, le había abierto la ventana a sus sentimientos y estos necesitaban salir, hasta dejarla limpia, libre de angustias y rencores. Siguió llorando, abrazada a su amiga. Esa escena le era tan, tan familiar, no podía recordar las incontables veces en que se habían sostenido y apoyado mutuamente.-

Liz, Max está mal. Creo que debes darte prisa.-

¿ Que le pasa?.- Preguntó Liz, un poco asustada.

Esta enfermo, creo que es algo al estómago, ha vomitado toda la tarde, creo que ahora tiene fiebre, no se. Michael trató de curarlo, pero no pudo. .- Al oír lo último a Liz se le paró ligeramente el corazón ¡ Michael no pudo curarlo!., debe ser grave, pensó.

¿ es grave?, ¿ Lo dejaste solo?.-

No se Liz, yo no se nada de eso, por suerte acaban de llegar Isabel y Kyle. Max se quedó con su hermana, Ella lo cuida. Liz ¿ Por qué no vas a verlo?. El te necesita, creo que se enfermó por que te extraña.- Le explicó maría.

Si, quiero verlo, pero me da miedo, ¡ Dios, María, no se por que soy tan tonta! ¿ Y si no quiere verme?.- le preguntó tímidamente.

¡ Liz, por favor, pensé que eras inteligente! ¿ cómo se te ocurre que no va a querer verte?.- Le dijo maría, usando su última gota de paciencia, mientras tomaba de los brazos a su amiga y la empujaba hacia la puerta, ayudándola a salir en busca de su amor..- ¡ Suerte, Liz!.- Le dijo, guiñándole un ojo, cuando ésta tocaba la puerta.

Luego de hablar con su hermana Max, por fin consiguió dormir un poco. Se veía mas tranquilo. Isabel permanecía a su lado sentada a su lado velando sus sueños. La mejoría fue momentánea. Pronto volvió la fiebre, comenzó a inquietarse, a sudar, a delirar. Su hermana de verdad comenzaba a asustarse. Lo había desabrigado, le había dado algunos medicamentos y nada, seguía igual. Max en sus delirios sólo repetía una palabra, tres letras, -¡ Liz!- repetía una y otra vez, mientras su rostro evidenciaba el dolor que sentía. Isabel salió corriendo a la sala, buscando a Michael, para que nuevamente intentara sanar a su amigo. En eso estaba cuando tocaron la puerta. Tess le abrió. Un silencio general nació cuando Liz entró a la sala. No sabían que decirle, o que hacer, todos sabían que Max la necesitaba, que estaba enfermo por Ella.

¡ Hola!.- eso fue lo único que atinó a decir Liz.

Hola Liz.- Contestaron todos.

¿ como está?.- Preguntó a Isabel, era innecesario decir su nombre, estaba claro que su preocupación era por Max.

No muy bien Liz, le volvió la fiebre, no sabemos que hacer, Michael no ha podido curarlo, y los remedios " humanos" tampoco.- Le respondió Iz.

¿ Puedo verlo?.- Preguntó Liz, decidida.

Liz.- dijo Michael.- No creo que sea un buen momento, por favor no me mal interpretes, pero Max no debe alterarse.

No, Michael, tienes razón, pero no vengo a eso, es todo lo contrario.- Se defendió Liz.

Pasa. Liz, le hará bien verte. Estaremos acá.- Le dijo Isabel, con la mirada agradecida.

Liz entró a la habitación de Max. El aun dormía, seguía sudoroso, inquieto, deliraba, al acercarse lo escucho decir su nombre.

¡ Liz!, Liz, no quis...- Repetía Max, intranquilo, moviendo constantemente.

¡ Max!, ¡ Acá estoy!, tranquilo, tranquilo, estoy contigo.- Le dijo Liz, desesperada al ver el estado en que se encontraba Max..- Comenzó a acariciarle la frente, a sujetar el paño húmedo que tenía en ella, a tomarle las manos, para que El sintiera su presencia, para que sintiera su compañía, su amor.

Liz,- Era lo único que decía Max. Liz sólo atinaba a estar cerca suyo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que para curarlo, lo mejor, lo único efectivo sería hablarle de su amor, de que no importaba de donde viniera, que ella sabía que el confiaba en Ella. Liz comenzó a hablarse de su primera cena, de sus noches de ermitaños, sus tarde de estudio, de sus sesiones de baile, especialmente de aquella del cumpleaños de Tess, de las tantas veces que vieron las estrellas, de las tantas veces en que miraron a los ojos completamente enamorados. Max lentamente comenzó a tranquilizarse, cayendo en un estado de sueño profundo. Luego de un rato Liz también se durmió, sentada a su lado. Así la encontró Isabel un rato después. Quien la tapó y le agradeció en silencio lo que hizo por su hermano. Liz lo había logrado, Max estaba mejor, tenía el rostro relajado, en paz.

¡ Alex, Alex,!, ¿ dónde vas?.- Le preguntó María, corriendo para alcanzarlo en el pasillo. No permitiría que Alex se escapara nuevamente y desapareciera por horas, como era su última costumbre.

¡ María, lo siento voy apurado!.- Le gritó Alex.

¿ Vas a ver a Tea, cierto?.- Le dijo pícaramente.

Sí María, estoy atrasado, ¡nos vemos mas tarde!.- Dijo Alex lanzándole un beso.

¿ Por qué tanto grito?.- Preguntó Isabel, quien se asomaba a su puerta.

Mmm, Iz, Alex se trae algo entre manos.- le dijo María.- ¿ Cómo amaneció Max?.-

Bien, aún no despierta, está con Liz, así que debe estar bien. ¿ Y tu hermano?.- Le preguntó Isabel, ansiosa por saber de su esposo.

Ese flojo todavía duerme, ¿ Parece que todo no puede estar mejor entre Ustedes? ¿ Eh?.- Le dijo María, sin inhibiciones.

Si, María, estamos muy felices.- Le dijo sinceramente Isabel, pensando que sería absurdo negar lo que era evidente..- Despiértalo, vengan a desayunar con nosotros, estará listo dentro de poco.

¡ Vale!, me encanta, además sabes cuanto odio cocinar, vamos altiro.- le dijo María, entrando a su departamento, para reunir a su gente.

Max Evans fue el primero en despertar, La encontró recostada a su lado. No podía creerlo. La voz que lo había alentado, las manos que lo habían cuidado, eran de Ella, era verdad, eso si era verdad . Comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, Liz, comenzó a despertar. Lo primero que vió fue su rostro. Max la contemplaba dulcemente.

¡ Max!, le dijo Liz, Quien se lanzó a sus brazos, abrazándole. - ¡ Perdóname!.- Le pidió una y otra vez.

Shhhh. – Fue lo único que El dijo, seguía abrazándola. - Tranquila, mi amor, te entiendo, no hay nada que perdonar, yo debo pedirte perdón, después de lo que hiciste anoche por mí, por tus cuidados, pero por sobre todo, por abrirme otra vez tu corazón, todo lo demás ya no importa. .- Le decía Max, mientras comenzaba a besarla.

Max, no mas perdones, olvidémoslo, eso ya pasó, ¿ sabes?, no me arrepiento de nada, volvería a enamorarme de Ti mil veces, sin importar de donde seas, ahora lo entiendo y lo acepto.- Le dijo por fin Liz.- Seguían besándose, cuando fueron interrumpidos por Kyle.-

Ups. Ups, perdón , lo siento, no sabía. – Les dijo incómodo, sin saber que hacer.- El desayuno ya esta, los esperamos. ¡ hey, Max, que bueno que ya estas bien!.- Le dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Ayyyy, no quiero ir, Prefiero seguir contigo así.- le dijo Liz, dándole un beso el la nariz a Max.

Siii, yo también.- Max estaba feliz, mas fuerte y renovado que nunca, eso era justamente lo que necesitaba, estar con Liz.

¡ Max a desayunar!,.- le dijo Isabel entrando nuevamente a buscarlos.- Necesitas comer, hermano, anoche no estabas bien, necesitas reponer energía.

Ok, Iz, mejor me levanto antes de que explotes.- le dijo riendo Liz, saliendo hacia la sala.

Max, levántate!.- Le ordenó a su hermano, que se escondía bajo las sábanas, sólo por el placer de hacerla enojar.

¡ Max, ya esta listo!. Vienen todos a desayunar. Además todos quieren verte, estar contigo. Nos diste un buen susto.- Le explico, ya mas dulce, justificando sus ganas de estar con El, para comprobar que efectivamente estaba mejor.

Ya Izzie, ya voy.- Max comenzó a levantarse. Su hermana lo ayudó. En cuanto sus manos se tocaron Max Evans sintió un extraño frío recorriendo su cuerpo. El frió dio paso a una especie de electricidad, acompañada, de un leve dolor, pronto comenzó a ver imágenes. No podía moverse, tampoco podía ignorarlas o sacarlas de su mente. Ahí estaba Isabel, la vio. Estaba en el Granilith junto a Kyle, casándose, luego la vio en Roswell. Lo más impactante fue que de pronto se sintió sumergido en unas cálidas aguas, completamente protegido, seguro. Pero no era El, era alguien mas. ¡ No puede ser!. Fue la reacción de Max al darse cuenta que estaba viendo por primera vez a un ser pequeñito que crecía en el vientre de su hermana. Max se sentó nuevamente en la cama, incapaz de mantenerse en pie luego de semejante descubrimiento.

¡Max!, ¿ Estas bien?.- Le preguntó Isabel, aterrada al ver la cara de papel que tenía su hermano.

¿ Ah?, Si, si Iz, estoy bien.- le contesto Max, aún un poco aturdido.- Izzie, ¿ Que hiciste en Roswell?

Nada especial, conocí a los papas de Kyle, fueron como una vacaciones.- Le respondió Isabel, odiando mentirle así

Se que hay algo que no me haz dicho, lo sé acabo de verlo.- le dijo Max

¿ Qué, Max?¿ Qué viste?, ¿ viste el futuro?.- Le preguntó Isabel, sabiendo que no podía seguir negándoselo a su hermano.

Si, Izzie, lo ví. – Le dijo Max.

Pero dime ¿ Que?. ¡¿ Que fue lo que viste?. – Preguntó Isabel sintiendo que el corazón se le escaparía por la boca.

Tranquila, Izzie, no es malo. ¡ Voy a ser tío!.- Le dijo Max, tocando tiernamente el vientre de su hermana, aún impactado, pero mucho menos que Isabel, quien tuvo que sentarse para poder digerir lo que acababa de oir.


	8. Somos una familia

Capítulo VIII : " Somos una familia".

Los hermanos Evans permanecían en la habitación de Max. Todavía no se reponían del efecto provocado por el descubrimiento de Max, gracias a su nuevo poder. Isabel sería madre. "¿ Será posible?. "- Isabel tenía la cabeza llena de dudas, de temores, pero a la vez tenía el corazón repleto de alegría y de amor por su hijo. "¿ Cómo lo tomará Kyle?. " ¡ Tantas cosas que decir, que pensar y tan rápido!. Isabel perdió el control. Se levantó rápidamente de la cama.

¿ Qué voy a hacer Max ?. – Isabel daba vueltas alrededor de la habitación. Llevándose repetidamente las manos a la cabeza.

Iz, Dime, ¿ Qué pasa?. No tienes por qué preocuparte.- Le dijo Max, acercándose a Ella.

¿ Qué dices Max?. ¿ Cómo no voy a preocuparme?. ¿ Te olvidas que somos aliens?.- Al pronunciar esta última frase a Isabel se le escapó un sollozo. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que tal vez eso sería un problema.

Izzie ya te lo dije. No tienes de qué preocuparte. Confía en Mí.- Max la abrazó, la tranquilizó y comenzó a relatarle lo visto. – Tú hijo será maravilloso. Y para que estés mas tranquila, será normal. Bueno híbrido. ¿ Quieres saber algo divertido?.

¿ Qué Max, Dime?.- Isabel se fue relajando. Confiaba ciegamente en su hermano. Y mas ahora que tenía otro poder.

¿ Sabes a quién se parecerá y con que Vegrom nacerá?.- Le dijo graciosamente Max.

No, no sé. ¡ Dime Max, dime!.- Dijo Isabel, impaciente.- ¿ Va a ser hombre o mujer?.

Será hombre. Tendrá mucho de Michael. Nacerá con su Vegrom el del Manejo de la energía y digamos que Tú y Kyle van a necesitar mucha, mucha paciencia. . Dijo Max con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Ay, Max Michael es amoroso y divertido, Yo feliz de que sea como su Tío. Y desde ahora comenzaré a ahorrar paciencia!.- Isabel se rió. Sabía que si su hijo era la mitad de activo y travieso que Michael ya tendría mucho, mucho trabajo. ¿ Cuando nacerá?.- Preguntó Isabel.

¿ Cuando nacerá quien?.- Dijo Kyle, que los buscaba para el desayuno.

Los dejo. Tienen mucho de que hablar. Hay buenas noticias. Ya tengo hambre.- Les dijo Max, yendo hacia el comedor.

¿De qué hablabas con Max.?- Preguntó Kyle, abrazándola.

Kyle Valenti. Siéntate. Necesitamos hablar. Tengo noticias. – Le pidió Isabel, invitándolo a sentarse junto a Ella en la cama.

¿ Qué Iz?, ¿ Qué pasa?.- Preguntó Kyle.

Kyle, ¿ sabes? Lo que voy a contarte no me lo esperaba. Me tomó por sorpresa y creo que a ti también. Max me lo contó. Desarrolló otro Vegrom. Puede ver el futuro.

¿ En serio, Iz?, ¡ Qué buena noticia!.- Se alegró Kyle.

Si, es una buena noticia. Pero eso no es todo. Hay algo más. Es sobre nosotros. Sobre nosotros y otra persona. – Dijo Isabel, sintiendo como el corazón poco a poco se le aceleraba, latiendo cada vez más rápido. Es algo que cambiará nuestras vidas.

¿ Que Iz?. ¿ Qué pasa?, ¿ Estás bien?, ¿ Estamos bien?, ¿ Hay algún problema?. – El tono de Kyle era expectante, nervioso, no le gustaban tantos preámbulos, prefería las noticias sin tantos rodeos. ¡ Por favor Iz, no aguanto la espera, dímelo ya!

Kyle, No lo sé. Depende de cómo lo tomes. – Isabel respiró profundo, cargando fuerzas, preparándose para decírselo.- Kyle, estoy embarazada. Vamos a tener un hijo. – Isabel se quedó en silencio viendo el rostro de su esposo. La expresión de Kyle se fue iluminando a medida que escuchaba la noticia .

Izzie, ¡ Es maravilloso!. ¿ Cómo puedes saberlo tan pronto?- Le preguntó Kyle, con una inmensa sonrisa, evidentemente feliz con la noticia.

Max lo vió. Nuestro bebé es hombre. ¿ Estás contento?.- Preguntó Isabel.

¿ Que si estoy contento?. No ves que ya no puedo sonreír más!. Es perfecto. Te amo. ¡Seremos una verdadera familia nuestro hijo, Tú y Yo.! ¿ Seguimos guardando el secreto?.- Dijo Kyle, muy alegre y emocionado por la noticia. Isabel señaló con la cabeza que Ella también quería compartir con todos la noticia. Abrazó y tomó en brazos a su esposa, llevándola hacia el comedor, era tanta la felicidad que les desesperaba mantenerla en secreto.

Alex llegó algo atrasado. La encontró esperándolo a orillas del lago. Tea se veía hermosa. Llevaba un vestido blanco. Muy sencillo, al igual que Ella. Eso era una de las cosas que Alex más amaba de Ella su sencillez. Era capaz de trasformar lo que sea. Le daba un toque mágico. Mejoraba todo. Desde la ropa que escogía, lo que cocinaba, a las personas. Alex poco a poco fue sintiendo ese efecto en El. Desde que la conoció, en clases, se sintió atraído por aquella joven y apasionada profesora, que transmitía tanta energía al enseñar y comunicarse con sus alumnos. Le costó aceptar que sentía mas que admiración por su profesora de ojos alegres y profundos. Desde el comienzo supo que sería algo complicado. Fue inútil tratar de racionalizar lo que comenzaba a sentir. Fue al poco tiempo de terminar su relación con María. En ese momento se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos. Los mantuvo en secreto, ocultos, tratando que de esa forma se volvieran menos intensos.

A pesar de todos sus intentos le fue imposible evitar que esos sentimientos se quedaran en su corazón. Varias veces se sorprendía mirándola en clases, con mucho más interés que el de un alumno por su profesora. Se dio cuenta de lo grave de la situación cuando se despertaba cada mañana pensando en Ella, levantándose sólo para verla, ir a clases era lo de menos.

Lo peor vino después. Alex siempre fue un buen alumno. Y la clase de Tea no era la excepción. Desde el comienzo se destacó del resto por su rendimiento, sus trabajo, sus informes, de gran calidad. La profesora Dench estaba seleccionando trabajos para presentarlos en el " XII congreso de Estudiantes de Literatura Contemporánea", se realizaba cada verano en alguna ciudad sede del país. Este año sería en Boston. Alex estuvo entre los 2 seleccionados, que representarían a su Universidad. Después de la selección vinieron las reuniones semanales destinadas a guiarlo en el desarrollo de su trabajo y hacer la investigación para presentarla en el congreso. Esas reuniones eran una tortura. La tenía tan cerca y no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera mirarla con libertad. Por fortuna no trabajaban solos. Junto a ellos estaba Melissa Cox quien era la otra seleccionada para presentar su investigación en el congreso. Así comenzaron a pasar más tiempo juntos, a conocerse, a tenerse confianza, a hacerse amigos, a enamorarse. Melissa les ayudó. Resultó ser tan trabajólica que en la parte social eran sólo ellos dos. Desde el comienzo les pareció que se conocieran de toda la vida. Eran excelentes amigos, con mucho en común, los temas de conversación eran infinitos, se olvidaban de la relación profesora alumno, eran sólo dos viejos amigos, dos amigos enamorándose.

Pronto quedó de manifiesto. Fue luego de una agotadora tarde de trabajo, llena de redactar una y otra vez lo mismo, de analizar resultados y estadísticas, todo muy agotador. Y para sorpresa de ambos no se sentían cansados. Se quedaron solos, para su suerte Melissa no soportó el estrés y se fue temprano a casa. Alex sabía que algo había cambiado. Que tal vez Tea sentía lo mismo que El. ¿ Pero cómo saberlo? El jamás arriesgaría su amistad con Ella. Habían demasiadas cosas en juego. Lo sentía cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban, cada vez que se tocaban, cada vez que escuchaba su modo de hablarle, era especial. Alex no quería sugestionarse, temía que lo veía sea un efecto se sus ansias de ser correspondido. Al final de esa larga tarde de trabajo, Alex se atrevió a invitarla a tomar un café, "sólo un inocente café"- se repetía Alex, alejando se sí toda clase de tentación. Y lo logró. Lamentablemente, pero para felicidad de ambos, a Tea no le resultó. Salieron de la cafetería. Caminaron por un rato, relajándose. Casi sin darse cuenta Tea no podía dejar de verlo, estaba completamente hipnotizada por ese hombre casi 10 años menor que Ella, y era su alumno, que estaba tan cerca de Ella. - ¡ Soy tan estúpida!- Pensaba una y otra vez, ¡ Cómo enamorarme de Alex!, el debe verme como una anciana. Eso creía Ella, pero no podía estar más equivocada. Al ver su rostro no pudo resistir y lo acarició. Su sorpresa fue enorme cuando Alex tomó una de sus manos. Dejaron de caminar se quedaron uno frente al otro, sólo mirándose. – "Alex, esto es complic..." – Trató de decir Tea, Alex no permitió que arruinara su oportunidad, tal vez la única que tendría, ya tendrían tiempo de pensar todo, ahora sólo quería besarla, besarla por todos las veces en que habían tenido que reprimirse. Y lo hizo, se atrevió. Sólo necesitaba una señal y ya se la habían dado. Por un tiempo lo mantuvieron en secreto. Luego vinieron los rumores y con ellos, los problemas. Tea en un momento se acobardó. Le dio miedo los juicios, los reclamos, quería que todo siguiera en secreto. Alex no se avergonzaba de nada y contra su voluntad y con el corazón roto, terminó con Ella. Por eso Tea fue a buscarlo al departamento. Ahí fue cuando conoció a María. Y luego su relación se hizo pública para sus amigos. Ambos sacaron valentía para enfrentar a todos y apoyarse. Tea entendió que Alex valía mas que todo. Ya había superado su prueba más difícil, la única. Desde ese momento sólo les quedaba avanzar hacia delante, construir su vida, sin mirar a atrás.

Esa era su actividad favorita, estar juntos. Tenían un pacto, cada fin de semana salían a un lugar diferente. Esta vez eligieron un pequeño lago, cerca de la cuidad. El ambiente romántico perfecto. Ellos con su amor volvían lo que sea el lugar ideal. Alex Whitman estaba feliz, había encontrado el amor donde jamás pensó.

La noticia causó un impacto profundo. María casi se ahoga con un trozo de fruta. Fueron demasiadas noticias al mismo tiempo. Su hermano estaba casado y sería tía.

¡ Ahhh!, ¡ No lo creo!.- Dijo María corriendo a abrazarlos.- Un momento, ¿ Mi sobrino va tener antenas y todo eso?, ¿ Será verde, azul, rojo?.- Preguntó María.

Tranquila, hermana.- Se rió Kyle.- Será el bebe más hermoso de este planeta y de todos. Será como su madre, híbrido, y digamos que se parecerá en algo a su tío Mike.

¡ Dios nos ampare!.- Bromeó María, besando a Michael, quien estaba fascinado ante la idea de que su sobrinito heredara algo de El.

El verano llegó mas pronto de lo que esperaban. Quedaban sólo unos días de clases. A todos les fue muy bien. Aprobaron todo. Estaban casi listos para irse de vacaciones. Se irían a Roswell. Todos volverían a donde habían nacido. Esta vez como una gran familia.


	9. Bienvenidos a Antar

Capítulo IX : "  Bienvenidos a  Antar  "

¡ Aguanta, Izzie, aguanta!.-

Los ojos del pequeño Jason se abrieron más que nunca, tal como hacía cada vez que veía a su madre en el día de su nacimiento.

Isabel Evans estaba hace ya 8 horas en trabajo de parto. Estaba agotada, empapada de sudor. Las contracciones eran irregulares, aún no alcanzaba los 10 centímetros de dilatación cervical. El parto sería normal, en todo sentido. No permitiría que los " médicos" de su familia intervinieran, a menos que sea absolutamente necesario. Por eso Max y Michael mantuvieron cierta distancia. Kyle no se movió de su lado. La acompañó en todo momento, siempre le dio apoyo. María, como siempre, tuvo un rol importante. No sólo ayudó a su amiga a convencer a todos de que era seguro dar a luz en casa. Y como siempre lo logró. Aceptaron la petición de Isabel. Ella quería un parto íntimo, quería disfrutar al máximo los primeros momentos junto a su hijo. Por una parte estaba tranquila, según Max, nacería sano, y como un humano mas, claro que sólo por fuera, tendría sin duda ese toque especial, heredado de su madre.

¡ Tranquila, Izzie, falta poco, falta poco!.

Jason apretaba sus manos contra el sofá. Le encantaba ver su primer día de vida. Tenía sentimientos encontrados, por una parte era la estrella y por otra le dolía ver la carita agotada de su madre. Pero no importaba, aún así esa era su " película" favorita, como le decía.

Kyle, no se separaba de su esposa. Le secaba pacientemente el sudor que la cubría. Ambos estaban impacientes por tener a su primer hijo en sus brazos. Los nueve meses ya habían sido demasiado tiempo. Querían tenerlo en sus brazos y amarlo lo antes posible. María no dejaba de dar vueltas alrededor de la cama donde estaba Isabel. María fue la elegida para inmortalizar el nacimiento de la nueva generación en la familia. No se le ocurrió nada mejor que filmar el nacimiento, y - " Claro los detalles divertidos, que después de años te harán reír ".- Dijo María justificando su gran idea. Y así lo hizo, seguía dando vueltas alrededor de Isabel, enfocando su rostro, las palabras que decía, especialmente aquellas que reflejaban que estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

¡ Fuera de aquí Deluca !.- Le gritó a María, quien se reía a su lado. - Ya te quiero ver a Ti cuando tengas un hijo, ¡ Ojalá puedas reirte tanto como ahora!. - Volvió a decirle. María entendió la " Indirecta", incluso llegó a temer por su seguridad. Un alien enojado, era peligroso, pero una alien, embarazada, enojada, y dando a luz, era algo indefinible, pero sin duda, muy, muy, peligroso. Salió hacia la sala. Ahí estaban Michael, y por supuesto Max y Liz, quienes estaban muy melosos, ya hablando de tener hijos propios, contagiados por el " aire a bebé " que reinaba en la casa . Sus impresiones quedaron grabadas en la dichosa cinta, hasta el día de hoy odiada por Isabel.

Kyle e Isabel decidieron que su hijo nacería en Roswell. Ahí en la misma ciudad donde fue concebido. Donde todo comenzó. Donde serían una familia realmente.

Extrañaban a Alex y a Tess. Cada uno estaba viviendo sus sueños. Como era de esperarse apenas finalizó el semestre, Tess partió hacia Los Angeles haría una película, la tan prometida por Langley. Alex, por su parte, vivía en Boston, pero no estaba solo. Estaba junto a Tea. Tan bien les fue en el " XII congreso de Estudiantes de Literatura Contemporánea", que Alex ganó una beca, una maravillosa oportunidad para convertirse para seguir estudiando y para ser escritor, su anhelo secreto. Se sentían en un mundo nuevo, ahí nadie les miraba mal, les sorprendía su diferencia de edad, pero ahí los valoraban por su talento, por quienes eran, no por sus vidas privadas. Se sentían en casa, cómodos, a pesar del sacrificio de estar lejos de los suyos.

" ¡ Puja, Izzie, puja!".- Decía María, quien había cedido la cámara a Liz, y ahora sólo estaba encargada de asistir a la prontamente madre.- " Vamos Isabel, ya viene la cabecita"!.- Le decía para darle ánimo.

¡ Vamos Amor, ya viene nuestro hijo!, ¡ Ahí esta su cabecita!.- Repetía Kyle, con el corazón saliéndole por la boca, desbordante de emoción.

¿ Ya nació?, ¡Quiero ver a mi sobrinito!.- Dijo Michael, entrando al cuarto.

¡ Que tonto eres Michael!.- Le dijo Max, entrando junto a El, riendose de la pregunta de su amigo.- ¡ Claro que aun no!, ¿ Acaso lo escuchas llorar, Por Dios, sólo mira la cara de mi hermana, definitivamente, aun no nace!.

¡ Quieran callarse los dos!.- Les dijo Liz, mientras captaba un primer plano de sus asombradas caras.

¡ Silencio, todos!, ¡ Vamos Iz, ya casi está, Puja, Puja!.- El silencio ordenado por María fue interrumpido, por los dulces y tiernos llantitos de un pequeño ser, que los alegraría para siempre. El pequeño bebé fue puesto de inmediato junto al pecho descubierto de su madre, y su padre le acariciaba la espalda y lo besaba dulcemente. Todos salieron del cuarto. Dejándolos solos, para que disfrutaran de su felicidad .

¡ Hola hijo, hola Jason! ¡ Bienvenido!.- Le dijo Isabel al pequeñito que respiraba sobre su pecho.

¡ Hola Jason Valenti!, Soy tu papi.- Decía Kyle, con voz conmovida, sorprendido de que el pequeño que estaba a su lado sea un pedacito de El.

Esta era la parte favorita de Jason. Adoraba ver el recibimiento feliz de sus padres. Cada vez que llegaba esa parte no podía evitar sonreir, mostrando sus hermosos dientecitos blancos, y emitiendo la risa más alegre y pícara del mundo.

"¡ No puedo creerlo, Jason Valenti !",- Dijo Isabel, entrando a la sala, con sus manos apoyadas en su cintura, tratando de alivianar la carga en su vientre.- ¡ Otra vez estás viendo ese video!, Le dijo admirada por la fascinación que tenía su hijo Jason por la filmación del día de su nacimiento. - ¿ No te aburre?-

¡ no, Mami!, me encanta. ¡ Ojala mi hermanito tenga uno igual!. Yo lo filmare para el! Tú estás muy, muy, linda en El !.- Le dijo, con su carita eterna de " Yo no fui, bueno tal vez, pero fue sin intención". Sabiendo que su madre, creía que se veía horrible aquel día., y en 8 años nadie, nadie la había convencido de lo contrario.

¡ No pongas esa cara Tía Izzie, de verdad estás hermosa!.- Le dijo su adorable sobrina, Nathalie Evans.

Siiiii, eres muy linda Tía, pero mi Mami es mas linda!.- Dijo pícaramente, Pete Guerin, de sólo 5 años, el más pequeño de los primos, quien sentía una adoración ciega por su madre.

¡ Ohhh, gracias Pete!.- Dijo su madre, María, quien lo observaba desde unos metros, en el otro extremo de la sala.

¡ No, Pete, Mi Mamá es la más linda de todas!, . Le gritó Jason, de 7 años. ¡ Es la mas linda!.

Noooo, la más linda es mi Mami, María.- Seguía afirmando Pete.

Noo, tú no sabes, Mi mami Izzie es la mejor, la reina de todas. - Y Como era costumbre y cumpliendo todos los anuncios que había hecho Max Evans, el pequeño Jason, tan loco y explosivo como su tío, comenzaba a perder su poca paciencia. Y como siempre, no pudo hacer nada. Cuando se enojaba, siempre, siempre, explotaba algo, para su mala suerte, esta vez fue la pequeña pecera de su prima menor, Nathalie, de 6 años.

¡ Mira lo que hiciste, Jason!, ¡ Mami, Jason explotó algo otra vez!.- Dijo sollozando Talie, como la llamaban cariñosamente.- ¡ Mi Tunti se va a morir.!.- Decía pidiendo auxilio a sus padres que estaban sentados junto a la mesa, alimentaban a Tom, el pequeño de 9 meses.

¡ No, cariño, tranquila!,. Le dijo, su padre, corriendo a su lado, tomándola en sus brazos, llevándola hacia donde estaba su rota pecera. Usando sus poderes, Max reconstruyó el objeto mas preciado de su hija, el hogar de su mascota, su pececito de colores brillantes, Tunti, quien no sufrió ningún daño.

¡ Ya chicos, tranquilos, tranquilos!. ¿ Les propongo un acuerdo?. ¡ Todas sus mamás son hermosas?, ¿ OK?.- Les pidió Michael, con una paciencia aprendida y juntada con los años. - ¿ Vamos a almorzar?, olvidemos todo, les dolerá la pancita si comen enojados.-

Si, Tío. - Les respondieron todos, tomándolo de las manos.

El resto de los adultos no se explicaban y claro tampoco entendían cómo lo hacía Michael y de dónde sacaba ese don tan especial para convencer a los niños. Siempre que había algún problema, todos acudían a El, al " Tío Michael" y así mágicamente el problema desaparecía.

Les parecía mentira el paso del tiempo. Si hace tan poco tiempo que se habían conocido. Tan poco tiempo desde aquellas primeras vacaciones en Roswell, hace sólo casi 8 años. Sus vidas eran tan diferentes, pero tan iguales a la vez.

Todos estaban donde y cómo quería estar. Hace 2 años que habían terminado sus carreras. Y ahora tenían sus vidas en Roswell. Todos de pronto había sentido la necesidad de regresar a aquel lugar, para Ellos mágico, donde estaban sus más bellos recuerdos y los más importantes de sus vidas.

Durante sus primeras vacaciones, luego de aquel agitado, sorpresivo, primer año Universitario, las que pasaron en Roswell, sintiendo el llamado de su " tierra", del lugar que los vió nacer. Ellos no esperaban sentirse tan a gusto en esa pequeña ciudad. Los planes eran sólo pasar la temporada veraniega ahí. No fue así. Sentían una inmensa paz al respirar el seco aire. Ya dejaron de pensar en Roswell como el pueblo en que crecieron, los humanos, y como el pueblo donde nacieron, los aliens, a partir de ese verano, comenzaron a verlo como el pueblo donde forjarían su futuro, donde realizarían sus sueños, donde formarían una familia.

Comenzaron el 2º año con sus vidas resueltas. Con las ideas y deseos claros. Se dedicaron por completo a sus carreras y por supuesto a sus familias. Para Isabel y Kyle fue bastante dificil, al principio les costó compatibilizar su vida universitaria con su rol de padres. Por fortuna tenían a su lado a sus amigos que gustosamente les ayudaban a cuidar al pequeño Jason.

Para mayor comodidad decidieron mudarse. Ahora necesitaban una casa, una grande, una en que pudieran estar todos cómodamente. Encontraron su casa soñada, era perfecta. Con un rincón especial para cada uno. Tenía suficientes habitaciones para todos. En realidad para las 3 parejas, para Jason y para Tess. Alex ya no estaba con ellos, comenzó su 2º año en Boston. Todos pensaron que lo mas práctico era vivir juntos, ya que se necesitaban, estaban acostumbrados a su compañía.

Su nuevo hogar estaba un poco lejos de la Universidad, pero eso era lo de menos, sentían que esa casa fue hecha para ellos.

Se adaptaron muy rapido a su nuevo hogar, a su nuevo barrio. Los esposos Valenti se turnaban para cuidar a su hijo, quien sorprendentemente fue un bebe tranquilo, que al parecer guardaba su energía para sus próximos años. Eso ayudó a que sus padres estudiaran con mayor tranquilidad.

Todas las relaciones estaban mejor que nunca. A pesar de que compartían la casa, todas habían logrado mantener su privacidad, la magia, la coquetería, la felicidad.

A fines de ese año recibieron dos noticias inesperadas.

Estaban conversando en el patio de la casa, sentados bajo un hermoso y frondoso árbol. Faltaban Max y Liz. De pronto llegaron tomados de las manos. Se sentaron junto a ellos. Tenían un aire diferente, misterioso.

·" ¿ Les digo Yo?"- Preguntó Liz a Max, quien asintió.

¿ Qué tienes que decirnos?.- Preguntó Kyle.

Ya verán, es una sorpresa. Hasta a nosotros nos tomó por desprevenidos. No lo esperábamos, pero estamos felices. El mas feliz será Jason.

¿ Jason, por que Jason?.- Preguntó Michael, quien estaba lejos de entender.

¡ Liz, amiga!, No puedo creerlo!, Max!- Gritó María, levantándose rápidamente, corriendo a abrazar a sus amigos.

¡ Los felicito, a Jason le hacía falta un primito!.- Dijo alegremente Isabel, besando a su hermano y a Liz.

Gracias, Iz, de hecho será una primita. - Respondió Max.

¡ Vaya, que sorpresa!.- Fue lo único que atinó a decir Michael. Le fue mas fácil expresar su alegría cargando a Liz, haciéndola girar. Luego abrazó fuertemente a Max.

¿ Cuantos meses tiene la pequeñita?.- Preguntó Kyle, luego de unirse a los festejos.

Tiene casi 2 meses. - Respondió Liz, tocándose el vientre.

Mmm, ¿ Y como lo supiste?, ¿ Otra premonición de Max?.- Preguntó Michael.

No, esta vez fue tradicional. Bueno Max me ayudó a confirmarlo. Y claro, no se aguantó, tuvo que conectarse con el bebé, así supimos que sería niña, y claro heredará la parte especial de Max.

Y nuestra familia crece y crece. ¡ Solo faltan Ustedes chicos.!- Dijo Tess, señalando a María y Michael, quienes se miraron al instante.

¡ No, noo!, ¡ Falta mucho para eso!.- Dijeron ambos, al unísono, sin imaginar que en menos de un año ellos estarían haciendo el mismo anuncio.

Dos meses después de anuncio de la llegada de su hija, Max y Liz, pasaron a ser los esposos Evans. Se casaron en Roswell, con una ceremonia, íntima, muy sencilla, como ellos. Al día siguiente, Tess fue quien dio la sorpresa. Se iría a Los ángeles, junto a Langley, quien después de tanto tiempo acepto que ya estaba lista para hacer su tan soñada película, obvio que junto a su hasta ese entonces inseparable Ethan. Y así sólo quedaron Ellos 6, el pequeño Jason y la bebe por nacer. No estaban tristes. Sabía que podrían estar físicamente separados, pero sus corazones por siempre serían inseparables.

¡ Vamos, no podemos llegar tarde!, ¡ Michael nos espera!.- Decía Isabel, corriendo por la sala, persiguiendo a Jason, quien se negaba a vestirse. Su madre estaba acostumbrada a perseguirlo, pero últimamente, gracias a su abultado vientre de 7 meses, le resultaba mas dificil.

¡ Nooo, no quiero!. ¡ Esa ropa no me gusta!.- Gritó Jason dirigiendo sus manos a la camisa que estaba sobre su cama, transformándola en un polera de su gusto.

¡ Esta bien, esta bien, Jason!. - Le dijo Isabel, riendo al ver el ingenio de su hijo. - ¡ Vamos, tu papa ya esta en el auto!. Tenemos que pasar por Max, Liz, Talie y Tom.

Al llegar a la casa de los Evans, encontraron ahí a María y a Pete. Estaban en la sala viendo televisión.

¡ Hola Liz, perdona la demora!.- Dijo Kyle, entrando junto a su esposa y a Jason de la mano.

¡ Hola!, tranquilo tenemos mas de una hora!, Además Max, ya se fue, está acompañando a Michael.- Les dijo Liz.

Gracias a Dios que Max está con El, Michael está super nervioso.- Dijo María acercándose a saludarlos.- Alex y Tea se fueron hace rato, pasaran por Tess al aeropuerto.

¡ Hola María!, ¿ Nerviosa?.- Le preguntó Isabel.-

Siiiiiiii, ¡ No sabes cuanto!. Preferiría estar junto a Michael, pero el dijo que yo soy la invitada de honor, que debo llegar cuando esté todo listo, o sea a las 8.

¿ Orgullosa, entonces?.- Preguntó Liz.

Si, mucho, y feliz, también por que mi esposo va a realizar su sueño.- Dijo María, emocionada, recordando el tiempo que su esposo planeaba este día. ¡ Que bueno que Tess pudo venir!

Si, que bueno que estemos todos juntos. Ustedes lo merecen.- Dijo Liz, refiriendose a los esposos Guerin, quienes esa noche tenían doble celebración: La inauguración y sus 4 años de matrimonio.

¡ Mama, Tía, Tío!.- Gritó Talie, interrumpiéndolas.- ¡ La tía Tess esta en la tele! - Todos corrieron a ver que había hecho esta vez su ahora famosa amiga.

" ... Y como anunciamos antes de la pausa. La joven actriz Tess Guerin sigue dando de que hablar . Luego de exitoso estreno de " Mas allá del silencio", cinta que le valió su segunda nominación para los Globos de oro, esta rubia se da tiempo para el amor.

Al parecer atrás quedaron los recuerdos de su fallido matrimonio con el también actor y coestrella en " Voces del ayer" Ethan Sommers, ya que fue vista repetidas veces cenando románticamente con Ben Affleck, en un conocido restaurant de New York, fuentes cercanas afirman que hace unos meses son pareja y que están muy felices... Como prueba les dejamos con estas imágenes, filmadas ayer que muestran a la pareja tomados de la mano paseando por las calles de N. York. ... "

¡ Necesito sentarme!, ¡ Agua, por favor, agua!- Dijo María luego de ver la tv. ¿ Era posible?, ¿ Tess y Ben Affleck?. - ¡ Por Dios, por que me sorprendo, si Tess, tiene tanta suerte con los hombres!., ¿ Me pregunto si no los manipula?, Con un hombre así me muero.- Agregó riendo

¡ María!, ¡ Que envidia Tess!- Dijo Isabel, uniéndose a las risas de María.

Hey, Isabel Valenti!, te oí claramente, ¿ Quieres que me ponga celoso?.- Le dijo Kyle.

Si, Kyle, me encanta como te pones cuando estás celoso.- Le respondió con tono seductor, comenzando a besarlo.

Chicos, vamos, no lleguemos tarde.- Les dijo Liz, quien cargaba a Tom.

Si, por favor, antes que suba la temperatura, saben que ustedes son peligrosos.. - Bromeó María.

¡ Si claro, habló la experta!.- Dijo Isabel.

¿ En que eres experta Mami?.- Preguntó Pete.

Ehh, - María se sonrojó levemente, aun no acostumbrada a las constantes bromas sobre ella y Michael.- Soy , soy experta en hacer feliz a tu papi.- Le respondió al fin.

Ahh, que bueno, entonces yo también soy experto en eso.

Vamos !, dijo , Kyle desde la puerta.- ¿ Quien se va conmigo?.

¡ Yo primero!- Dijo Jason.

¡ Yo también!- Dijo Talie.

¡ Yo, también, esperenme!.- Pidió Pete.

Ok, chicos, vamos., ¡ Chao, amor!- Dijo Kyle.- Parece que me voy con el Kinder. No vemos allá.- Le dijo a Isabel, enviándole un beso a Ella y otro en dirección su muy visible vientre.

¡ Listas mujeres!, Yo conduzco.- Les dijo María, cerrando la puerta de la casa de los Evans.

La decoración era hermosa. El ambiente mágico. Al entrar parecía que se transportaba a otra dimensión, a otro planeta. Ese era el objetivo, hacer que los clientes se sintieran en otro mundo, en " Antar".

Tenía dos pisos. Al entrar se veía un inmenso salón azul, lleno de mesas color gris , con pequeñas piedrecitas, brillantes, la luz era suave, había grandes plantas, habían murales del fondo del mar. Michael había logrado su objetivo, hacer que " Antar" pareciera sumergido en el océano. En el segundo piso también habían mesas, habían acuarios cubriendo todas las paredes, ese era el toque especial, el mas bello del lugar.

¿ Cómo esta todo?., ¿ Que hora es Maxwell?.- Le pregunto a Max, intranquilo.

Todo esta perfecto, Michael. Perfecto. Tranquilo, son casi las ocho, deben estar en camino.. Le respondió su amigo.- Tranquilo, de verdad esta perfecto, felicidades, hermano.- Volvió a decir, abrazándole.

Gracias, Max, por todo, por estar siempre ahí.- Le dijo, devolviéndole el abrazo.

¡ Pero que sentimentales están!.- Les dijo Tess, entrando a " Antar", junto a Alex y Tea.

¡Hola!, que linda estás hermanita!, - le dijo Michael, mirandola fijamente, tratando de buscar algo nuevo en ella.

¿ Como han estado?.- Les preguntó.

Bien, mas viejos, pero bien.- Contestó Max.

¿ Viejo?, ¡ Por favor Max!.- Le dijo Tea, riendo.- ¿ Y los demás?

Ya están por llegar.- Agregó Max.

Ojalá no se demoren, ya tengo hambre.- Dijo Alex.

¡ Alex!. , paciencia!.- Le Dijo Tess, dándole un golpecito en la cabeza.

¡ Yo Primero!- Gritó Pete.- ¡ Esta vez les ganaré.- Aquellos gritos les indicaron que las chicas y los torbellinos de sus hijos habían llegado.

¡ No sueñes enano!.- Dijo desde mas atrás Jason.

¡ Esperenme!. - Les gritó Talie.- Yo también quiero ver los acuarios, ¡ No corran!.- Dijo la pequeña, alejándose de los adultos

¡ Hola, chica famosa!, ¿ Cómo has estado?.- Le preguntó Isabel.

¡ Bien, muy bien!.- Le respondió, tocandole el vientre a su amiga.- Te felicito Mamá, te felicito.

Gracias, Tess, es bueno tenerte aquí.- Le dijo.

Gracias, Izzie, yo también estoy feliz de volver a verlos.

¡ Tess Guerin!, Ven aca ahora mismo. - Le dijo María.- ¿ Es cierto lo de Ben Affleck?.-

¿ Que, María?, ¿ Que pasa con Ben?, Por cierto, ¿ Cómo has estado?.- Le dijo Tess.

No Cambies el tema, Loquilla, vamos ¿es cierto o no?.- Le dijo, besando su mejilla y abrazandola.

Si, María, es cierto. ¡¿ Contenta?.- Dijo con cara de felicidad.

Mmmm, que calladito lo tenías, acabamos de saberlo, por la televisión. - Dijo Isabel, quien se unía a la conversación, junto a Liz y Tea, quien jugaba con Tom.

Ohhh, no, se complicó todo, pero no importa. Cambiando de tema. ¡ Todos tienen una bella familia!.- Le dijo, muy alegre.

Si, Tess, es cierto, somos muy felices.

Parece que sólo faltan Tú y Alex.-Dijo Tess dirigiéndose a Tea.

Si, es cierto, pero El y yo queremos adoptar nuestro hijos. Estamos esperando para casarnos y comenzar los trámites. La próxima semana, cuando regresemos a Boston empezaremos los trámites..- Dijo Tea.

¡ Es muy lindo lo que quieren hacer!, Los admiro.- Le dijo María.

Estoy de acuerdo contigo, María, ¿ Y a propósito, cuando viene el hermanito para Pete.- Preguntó Tess.

Tranquila, paciencia. No hay de que preocuparse, estamos trabajando en ello.- Respondió María, picaramente, guiñando un ojo, haciendo reir a todas.

Perdon, señoras, pero todo está listo.- Les dijo Alex.- Vamos a comenzar. Todos llegaron.

Dios mio, creo que voy a desmayarme. No se si podré ver esto.- Dijo, María, tomando la mano a su inseparable amiga, Liz-

¡ Vamos, María, ve junto a Michael, te necesita!.- Le dijo.-

María se acercó a su esposo. Lo encontró parado junto a la cinta simbólica, que cortaría para inaugurar su restaurant, el " Antar", que estaba ambientado en otro mundo, un mundo submarino.

Se sintió feliz de ver el momento en que Michael, por fin lograba tener su propio negocio, y mejor aun, lograr su mayor sueño como chef, utilizar sólo platos de su creación, todos deliciosos.

Nadie faltó. Todos llegaron para acompañarlos en ese momento tan especial, que a la vez sirvió de reencuentro. Ahí estaban Kal, Nasedo, Tess, Alex, Tea, sus, padres, sus amigos de la cuidad, y claro su amada esposa, su hijo, los Valenti y los Evans. Nada en el mundo le faltaba, tenían una vida plena.

¡ Atención todos!.- Gritó Michael.- Quiero darles las gracias por estar aquí, por celebrar junto a mí y a mi familia. Bueno ¡ Bienvenidos al " Antar" !.- Dijo sonriendo, cortando la cinta y bañando el lugar con champaña.- Este es mi sueño y quiero agradecer especialmente a mi esposa, a mi familia, a mis hermanos, que sin su ayuda, no habría podido lograrlo.- Dijo Michael, con voz entrecortada, siendo abrazado por María, quien le hacía una señal a Max, para salir del paso.

Ehh, No soy muy bueno para los discursos, sólo quiero decir, que estoy muy feliz de estar aquí, de ver al hombre en que se ha convertido mi hermano, de todo lo que ha logrado.

Y también quiero agradecerles a todos, por que como El dijo, no lo habríamos logrado sin su ayuda..- Dijo tambien emocionado.- Dicen por ahí que algunos nacen con su destino escrito, tal vez sea cierto, tal vez nosotros lo hallamos tenido. Pero no importa, nos dieron otra oportunidad para mejorar las cosas, y esta es, esta es nuestra oportunidad, para ser felices, para agradecerles por aceptarnos, por estar a nuestro lado, y sobre todo nuestra oportunidad para amarlos ...,- Dijo Max, mirando a Liz, quien no pudo contener la emoción y ya tenía dos lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.-

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir. Los amigos se abrazaron fuertemente. Y dieron paso a la alegría de estar juntos, de realizar sus sueños, de tener una familia. Y la fiesta comenzó, hizo su aparición la música, los gritos y juegos de los niños, y por supuesto la apetitosa comida del Chef Guerin, que según su propio anuncio sería famosa en todo el país.

El "Antar" era mas que sólo un restaurant para ellos. Simbolizaba sus raíces en la Tierra, significaba que las cosas iban bien, que esta vez las cosas resultaron, que el destino lo escribían ellos, y muy bien, que supieron aprovechar su oportunidad.


End file.
